Card Captor Milenia
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que Sakura termino de cambiar las Cartas. Ahora en un futuro muy lejano alguien encuentra el Libro de las Cartas y una antigua amenaza que descanzaba desde los tiempos de Clow regresa para >>CAPITULO 9 LISTO
1. El fin como el comienzo

Jeje bueno hola aquí estoy de regreso pero ahora con algo un poco mas serio um como explicarlo ah si este fue un sueño que tuve y me gusto mucho y por eso decidí hacer un fic del mismo oky? Bueno como siempre CCS no es mío es de clamp ok (no demanden a Ben ;_;) 

*******************************************************************************************

Año 2051 . . .

En un lugar de Tokio. . .

Kero - Pero Sakura como puedes decir eso!!!!

Yue - Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, no permitiré que pase lo mismo que paso con Clow 

Sakura - Gracias a los dos eh tenido los mejores años de mi vida y que decir de mi amado Syaoran 

Kero - Pero el Mocoso ya no esta Sakura

Yue - Su vida sin embargo fue muy buena

Sakura - A eso me refiero no es la vida, si no como la has vivido, la manera en que la disfrutaste, como la aprovechaste

Yue - Una vez perdí a mi ser más querido no quiero que eso pase nuevamente

Sakura - Yue sé lo que piensas pero mira, incluso me pase como sucedió con Eriol no crees?

Kero - Sakura siempre fuiste tan amable con todos

Sakura - Pues bueno Creberus, creo que ya no hay mas tiempo, al igual que Clow te pido que encuentres a un nuevo dueño para las cartas eh impidas que sean usadas para hacer el mal 

Yue - Eso significa que seré Juez nuevamente

Sakura - Así es Yue, pero recuerda que el Juicio no implica un castigo tan Horrible como el que tenias destinado para mí, solo prueba las habilidades del elegido por Kero y ayúdalo a comprender él por que de elección entendido?

Yue - aun así pienso que no hay mas dueño para estas cartas que . . .

Sakura - Si no mal recuerdo lo mismo decías con las cartas de Clow

Yue - . . .

Sakura - Gracias por haber estado conmigo 

En eso Sakura dejo de hablar Cerberus y Yue solo guardaron silencio repetían aquellos momentos que pasaron con Clow y de la manera en la que se despidió ya que era exactamente la misma en la que su nueva dueña no, su amiga les decía Adiós.

El Libro done ahora se encontraban las Sartas Sakura cambiadas por el poder mágico de una pequeña niña incluso algunas cartas mas creadas después se encontraban Selladas de nuevo por la bestia en la parte frontal y su Juez en la parte posterior. 

*******************************************************************************************

bwaaaaaaa créanme me odie a mí mismo cuando hice esto ;_; Adoro a Sakura pero como dicen todo tiene que terminar espero que sigan leyendo antes de que me Maten por lo que hice, pero hey como vieron a Sakura le fue muy bien y su Familia acaso no creyeron que no tubo descendencia o sí??? Pues sigan leyendo ^_^


	2. Todo como antes

Bueno eme aquí nuevamente con esto del fic ok como siempre un atento llamado a Clamp para que no me demande ok

Bueno eme aquí nuevamente con esto del fic ok como siempre un atento llamado a Clamp para que no me demande ok?

*******************************************************************************************************************************

año 2340. . . 

Un grupo de estudiantes llegaba a la zona arqueológica de Tokio ya que habían salido de excursión o solamente para divertirse

Sabih – Hey como nos dividiremos? Ya que si nos perdemos se enojaran nuestros padres

Bryan – Um Sabih creo que se enojaran solo por enterarse de que estamos aquí 

Sabih – OH es verdad pero nadie dirá nada verdad ¬_¬ 

El Grupo era de 5 personas: Sabih una Chica de 15 años, alegre y que disfruta de la vida, Bryan un chico de 16 años"Serio" por así decirlo a el no le pareció muy buena idea llegar tan lejos y solos, Mako una Niña de 15 y hermana de Bryan los acompaño solo para ver que su hermano no se metiera en problemas, Ruy un chico de 16 el cual solo los acompaño por fines educativos (A el si le gusta la escuela) y Kaldey una niña de 16 años la cual tiene facilidad para um "Meterse en problemas"

Kaldey- Um bueno y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Ruy – No lo se la idea de venir fue de Sabih 

Sabih – OH si claro todo es culpa mía verdad ¬_¬

Mako – bueno lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí o no? Y como ya comienza a anochecer será mejor que acampemos 

La idea de Mako no parecía tan mala ya que la noche comenzaba a caer lo mas extraño es que se podía ver la Luna muy clara como no se había visto en mucho tiempo. Comenzaron a levantar un pequeño campamento y cada quien comenzó a hacer lo propio para acomodarse a dormir 

Mako – Sabes Kaldey yo pienso que aquí no es tan malo que crees que haya pasado?

Kaldey – No lo se pero se ve que aquí Hubo una gran población 

Mako – Por que crees que la mayor parte del mundo ahora sea así?

Kaldey – Hu? Y por que esperas que lo sepa Mako?

Mako – No lo se simplemente quería sacarte platica 

Kaldey – Mako ya duérmete!! ¬_¬

Así pues Kaldey dejaba a Mako para ir a dar un pequeño recorrido, como Mako era la única que estaba con ella nadie noto que ella se alejaba.

Por que siempre me preguntan a mi si se lo que paso en el pasado no entiendo nada – Kaldey se preguntaba a si misma – Que quieren que sepa de el pasado ni yo misma entiendo por que es así, eh tenido sueños raros últimamente, ahora que lo pienso soñé con este viaje pero lo mas raro es que había una torre jeje y aquí no hay ninguna creo que es mi imaginación oh cielos Kaldey e estas volviendo loca – Seguía pensando mientras llego a una parte donde parecía haber como una cueva y sin darse cuenta entro y precisamente ahí estaba la Torre con la que había Soñado

Kaldey – QUE!!! Esto no puede ser cierto 

La cueva era mas bien como la entrada a una parte subterránea ahí estaba una Gran Torre y las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad, la chica comenzó a acercarse y pensaba en ir por los demás chicos para mostrarles su "Descubrimiento" mas sin embargo siguió caminando hacia la torre sin pensar en otra cosa como si algo la llamara.

Kaldey – Me siento rara es como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes 

Entonces comenzaron a escucharse ruidos de un pequeño derrumbe – Que oh no tengo que salir de aquí – Decía la joven mientras corría rápidamente a la Entrada de la Cueva, pero no alcanzo a llegar ya que esta había quedado sepultada.

Kaldey – oh no y ahora como saldré de aquí 

La joven comenzó regreso hacia la Torre y empezó a llorar mientras pensaba en como saldría de ahí o si se quedaría atrapada y moriría – Ahora como saldré de aquí , y yo que tenia pensado regresar y encontrarme un buen novio – En eso algo comenzó a brillar cerca de la Torre y emitía ruidos muy extraños – Quien esta ahí – Grito la joven, pero no había respuesta, entonces comenzó a acercarse con un pedazo de metal el cual encontró en el piso hacia donde provenía ese ruido – Quien esta ahí,Mako? Eres tu? – al llegar vio que era algo que estaba semienterrado en el pie de la gran Torre y cuando se acerco mas dejo de brillar 

Kaldey – Uh pero que puede ser esto? 

La joven tomo un libro el cual estaba cubierto de tierra al parecer el Derrumbe había logrado desenterrarlo – Que es esto – se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que limpiaba un poco la portada que decía – S A K U R A – y entonces el libro se abrió – WAA QUEESESTO!!!! – Asustada arrojo el libro el cual al abrirse dejo salir varias cartas de color Rosa las cuales quedaron esparcidas por el piso – Que demonios esta pasando aquí – prácticamente la joven estaba paralizada por lo ocurrido pero comenzó a tranquilizarse ya que pensó que el libro debería tener mucho tiempo ahí así que se pudo haber abierto fácilmente – Veamos que es esto – ella tomo una de las cartas la cual tenia un dibujo como de una pequeña niña sosteniendo un corazón y en la parte de abajo decía "HOPE" – Esperanza?? Que clase de carta es esta – Pero al terminar de decir esperanza la carta brillo a lo cual ella rápidamente la arrojo y un pequeño rayo de luz salió de la carta hacia la entrada de la cueva la cual estaba abierta nuevamente – Esto es demasiado extraño – decía para si misma mientras la lagrimas recorrían por si rostro, realmente estaba asustada – Oh cielos no quiero que me pase nada – lloraba sin parar y una luz comenzó a salir de el libro y no solo eso una pequeña figura se comenzaba a formar en el 

Kaldey – No me lastimes por favor 

Kero – Lastimar yo a quien?

La joven alzo la mirada solo para ver a un pequeño muñeco de felpa el cual volaba frente a ella no paresia ser peligroso pero ella seguía asustada

Kero – No te preocupes niña se que mi apariencia es imponente pero no es para que me temas así permíteme presentarme "YO SOY CERBERUS LA BESTIA DEL SELLO DE EL LIBRO DE CLOW" 

La Joven emitió una pequeña sonrisa (ya era un avance) comprendió que esa criaturita no le haría daño así que ella también se presento 

Kaldey – Mi nombre es Kaldey, Kaldey Li

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno creo que ya saben por donde va la historia mas o menos no pero no dejen de leer ya que apenas estoy inspirándome espero que les este gustando ^_^


	3. Cerberus La gran Bestia del Sello

Bueno eme aquí denuevo tratando de superar mis horas libres ya que tengo demaciadas ;_; pero bueno me puse a penzar por que hi

Bueno eme aquí denuevo tratando de superar mis horas libres ya que tengo demaciadas ;_; pero bueno me puse a penzar por que hice este fic si solo fue un sueño y la parte que soñe aun no la pongo (soy raro verdad?) bueno esto es lo que sigue espero les guste 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Kaldey – Kaldey, Kaldey Li 

Kero -Li?? 

Kaldey – Asi es que tiene de especial solo es mi apellido 

Kero – Tienes el mismo apellido que el mocoso ¬_¬ 

Kaldey – que quien??

Kero – olvidalo niña bueno dejame decirte que tu eres muy especial sabias?

Kaldey – De que hablas?

Kero – fuiste capaz de abrir el libro ademas de que usastes ya una carta

Kaldey – Pero yo no hice nada solo lei lo que decia 

Kero – lo se, lo se pero entiende que yo como la bestia que protege el sello no puedo dejar que nadie que no posea poderes mágicos pueda abrir este libro, y como ers de decendencia de los Li quiere decir que deciendes de mi primer amo el gran Mago Clow ^_^

Kaldey estaba completamene confundida ya que no parecia entender bien lo que queria decir el muñequito 

Kero – bueno y dime niña donde estan las demas cartas??

Kaldey – oh si las cartas bueno lo que paso fue que cuando el libro brillo. . . 

Kero – NOOOOO NO DENUEVO DIME QUE NO HAS USADO VIENTO !!!!!

Kaldey – El que?

Kero miro hacia el piso y vio como un monton de Cartas de color rosa estaban esparcidas por el suelo 

Kero – Moenos mal no queria pasar por todo de nuevo, sabes niña tu rostro me es muy familiar pero no te pareces en nada al mocoso 

Kaldey – quien es ese mocoso del que hablas?

Kero – el es un tipo engreído y molesto, pero bueno no quiero hablar de eso dime niña donde estamos??

Kaldey – Estamos en la parte antigua de Tokio es un lugar al que no se permite venir pero unos amigos y yo llegamos um como decirlo para ver que habia

Kero – que esto no puede ser Tokio!!!!

Kero comenzo a recordar cuando Sakura paso por el Juicio de Yue para convertirse en maestra de cartas ya que habia sido prsisamente ahí en "La torre de Tokio" 

Kaldey – Que es eso del juicio a que te refieres quien eres realmente?

Kero – oh perdona lo que pasa es que a pasado algo de tiempo desde que me converti en Sello nuevamente dime que año es este?

Kaldey estamos en el año 2340 

Kero – oh entonces ahora si que perdi contacto completo con Sakura (dijo algo deprimido el pequeño guardian)

Kaldey – quien es Sakura?

Kero – Niña siéntate que sera algo largo deacuerdo?

La joven se sento en una roca que estaba cerca mientras recogia las cartas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño guardian le contaba hacerca de su antigua dueña, amiga y coomo se convirtió en maestra de cartas, tambien le comento acerca de Yue el juez que extrañamente la Figura de la Luna que debería estar en la parte posterior del Libro habia desaparecido nuevamente igual que la primera vez solo que ahora las cartas estaban completas.

Kaldey – Y entonces ahora como yo abri el libro soy tu dueña o no?

Kero – Um no es tan facil ya que deves de pasar por el juicio de Yue pero se ve que tienes buenos sentimientos dime que hay de tus padres saben algo acerca de tu don?

Kaldey permanecio callada cuando Kero menciono a sus padres parecia que habia lastimado un poco a la Joven 

Kero – oh disculpa no crei que. . .

Kaldey – no esta bien no hay problema ademas como podrias saberlo

Ella explico que sus padres habian muerto 3 años atras y que estaba viviendo con su amiga Mako desde entonces pero dijo que no se sentia muy triste por ello ya que su amiga jamas la dejo sola 

Kero – entiendo bueno pequeña ahora seras mi protegida almenos por un tiempo tengo que encontrar a la persona indicada para las cartas 

Kaldey miro algo decepcionada el suelo, ella creia que que tendría suerte y por el relato de la bestia del sello pensaba que ella seria la nueva Card Captor 

Kero – pequeña tu posees algo de magia asi que podras utilizar las cartas si es que no llega el dueño legitimo a reclamarlas ademas de que si demuestras ser digna Yue te hara un Juicio para saber si eres digna de las Sakura Card's

Asi la pequeña creatura comenzo a recitar algo – "Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante esta joven quien ah aseptado la misión . . . LIBERATE!!! – y una pequeña llave con la cabeza de una estrella salio de la cerradura del libro y comenzo a girar rapidamente hasta que crecio y se convirtió en un baculo el cual quedo frente a Kaldey – Rapido toma el Baculo – La joven se acerco con dificultad ya que una corriente de aire la empujaba y al fin logro tomar el baculo el cual crecio un poco mas ajustándose a la estatura de la chica – perfecto ah nacido una nueva um bueno estaras en entrenamieno ^_^ - Decia el pequeño guardian a su nueva amiga.

Salieron de la cueva mientras que la Luna Brillaba muy intensamente sobre ellos y el pequeño guardian se limito a decir – Yue – Al llegar a l campamento ella coloco rapidamente el Libro de portada Rosa en su mochila y se dirigio a dormir a donde se encontraba su amiga Mako.

Al dia siguiente Mako desperto primero y vio que su amiga estaba abrazando a un pequeño muñeco de Felpa – oh que tierna se ve – decia en un tono burlesco pero la dejo dormir un poco mas en lo que se disponia a ir a ayudar a preparar el desayuno, se encontro con Sabih la cual ya estaba despierta y cocinando algo 

Sabih – oh te has despertado Mako y tu hermano? 

Mako – no lo se aun debe estar dormido creo, ya sabes como es ^_^

Sabih – oh esta bien bueno Ruy fue por algo al auto creo que no confia mucho en mi comida, hey deberías de cocinarle tu al parecer le gustas 

Mako – como dices eso!!!! Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad

Sabih – y por que te sonrojas Mako?

La chica permanecio callada no supo que contestar.

Ruy estaba en el auto cuando escucho una voz que decia – "Salgan de qui este no es lugar para ustedes mortales" – y el joven se exalto y miro alrededor pero nadie habia cerca. . .

Kaldey comenzaba a despertar cuando Mako llego a decirle que se preparara por que se irian de ahí, le comento que Ruy habia regresado muy agitado diciendo que habia mas personas y que era peligroso permanecer mas tiempo asi que todos estaban preparándose para salir fuera

Kaldey – pero que sue lo que vio??

Mako – Dice que no vio a nadie pero la verdad a mi me dio mucho miedo creo que aquí esta embrujado mejor sera que nos larguemos y rapido

Kaldey se comenso a preguntar si habia sido ella la que desperto a malos espiritus con eso que hiso 

Los jóvenes terminaron de recoger el campamento y rapidamente subieron al auto de Ruy, el camino comenozo a verse muy raro y una sombra los comenzo a cubrir poco a poco – Oh no siento una presencia maligna muy cerca de este lugar – decia Kero a su nueva amiga en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara – Acelera Ruy tengo un muy mal presentimiento – Le dijo inmediatamente Kaldey a su amigo tras escuchar lo que Kero le comento 

La sombre se poso frente a ellos por lo que Frenaron inmediatamente y solo escucharon una gran Voz que resonaba y decia – "CARD CAPTORS" – entonces Kaldey se alarmo y supo que era a ella a quien buscaba y salio corriendo inmediaamente del carro 

Ruy – Kaldey regresa es peligroso!!!!

Mako – Kaldey!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sabih – Rapido Ruy siguela!!!!

La sombra comenzo a seguir a Kaldey mientras que el pequeño muñequito salio volando desde el auto para sorpresa de los jóvenes – Que demonios fue eso – se preguntaba Sabih al ver al guardian salir tn rapidamente 

Kero – RAPIDO NIÑA USA LA LLAVE QUE TE DI!!!!!!!!

Pero la sombra ya estaba frente a ella antes de que pudiera tomarla la sombra la comenzo a envolver y desaparecio 

Kero – oh no no te lo permitire!!!!

El pequeño muñeco de felpa comenzo a brillar y se cubrio con unas alas las cuales crecieron desde su espalda y lo cubrieron y al abrirse este ya no era un muñeco si no un gran Leon alado con unas partes de armadura dorada las cuales relucían brillantemente al terminar su "Tranformación" la Bestia guardiana lanzo una bocanada de Fuego contra la sombra la cual dejo caer a Kaldey 

Kaldey – Decia au amiga Mako en lo que Ruy y Bryan Intentaban subirla al auto – No dejenme sola si estan comigo correran peligro – les decia Kaldey a sus amigos – Pero que estas loca – comenzo a recriminarle Sabih – Somos Amigas no podemos dejarte aquí – La joven comenzo a llorar no entendia el por que de esa actitud hacia con ella – Rapido Salgan de aquí yo hare lo que puedo por detenerlo – Gritaba la bestia mientras lanzaba otra llamarada en contra de aquella sombra 

Kaldey – Tengo que ayudarlo, alguna de estas cartas debe de servir 

Y comenzo a buscar alguna carta que le ayudara pero solo las veia como simples cartas nienguna parecia tener vida como se lo habia comentado el guardian – Que estas haciendo Kaldey con eso no lograras nada – Prácticamente le Gritaba su amiga Mako al ver que solo veia las cartas, en eso una carta comenzo a flotar frente a ella y una voz le dijo – "Puedes usar el poder de las Cartas solo cree en ti misma no pienses que por que Crerberus no te ah elegido como nueva ama de cartas no podras usar su poder"-La voz era fria y cortante mas sin embargo le dio confianza y tomo aquella carta que flotaba frente a ella – esta bien lo hare – Decidida tomo la llave la cual guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzo a decir – "llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kaldey, quien saepto esta misión contigo. . .L I B E R A T E" – La llave comenzo a crecer ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos los cuales solo veian pasmados como esta se convertia en un baculo con punta de una estrella y la carta la cual habia flotado antes frente a la joven comenzaba a brillar muy fuerte mientrs ella solo decia – " Brinda tu poder al guardian que esta frente a ti. . . FUEGO!!!!!!!!" entonces una especie de Niña con alas de fuego salio de la carta y se dirigio hacia Cerberus el cual lanzo una ultima llamarada alimentada con el poder de la Carta y esta sombra se desintegro rapidamente – Muchas gracias es bueno saber que aun estas en forma – Decia el guardian a la pequeña "Hada" antes de que regresara a ser carta, al regresar a su mano la carta del Fuego Kaldey cayo inconciente frente a sus amigos los cuales no podian dar credito a lo visto, Cerberus regreso a su "identidad Falsa y les dijo – Sera mejor que nos pongamos en camino les explicare todo paso a paso. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Wawwwwww creanme es lo mas largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida de Escritor de Fanfic's (¬_¬ como si fuera mucha) pero bueno espero que les este gustando y sigan leyendo que sigue la explicacoón de Kero jeje ^_^ 


	4. Asi fue como llegue aqui

Hola espero que les este gustando el fic um bueno según yo esta quedando bien y tengo otras cosillas por ahí (como los sueños trauman a la gente verdad?) bueno de nuevo el llamado a la gente de Clamp para no demandar a Ben oky?

*******************************************************************************************

Después del escape de aquella sombra que al parecer tenia la intención de terminar con los chicos, se pusieron en camino hacia donde estaban viviendo. La ciudad de Tokio - Que es exactamente lo que paso, o por que la Torre de Tokio esta sepultada? - preguntaba el guardián ya en su identidad falsa nuevamente - Al parecer esta Zona de la ciudad fue Cerrada y el paso fue prohibido debido a un terremoto que al parecer sepulto todo, nosotros vinimos para ver si encontrábamos algo solo queríamos ver pero no encontramos nada - decía Mako aun algo asustada - Al parecer Kaldey fue la única que encontró ese algo - Replico Ruy lanzando una mirada con recelo a la bestia del sello - Bueno pero si Kaldey pudo encontrar el Libro eso quiere decir que ella ya estaba destinada a saber algo y por lo visto ustedes también - comento Kero después de que Ruy dejo de hablar - Díganme saben algo de la familia de esta chica? - Les cuestionaba algo pensativo Kero a los jóvenes los cuales solo guardaron silencio - oh ya veo creo que predio a su familia de una manera terrible - repuso El guardián ante el silencio de los chicos - Es que ella ya a sufrido demasiado por eso, no quisiera verla llorando nuevamente por eso - Decía su amiga Mako con algo de tristeza - Esta bien quizás después ella me pueda explicar con mas calma, claro si lo desea - no terminaba de decir esto Kero cuando fue interrumpido por Bryan - Bueno y tu peluche de donde saliste aun no nos has dicho nada - El pequeño peluche asintió cruzando sus pequeños brazitos y les dijo - Bueno primero que nada quiero que entiendan que no es muy fácil hablar de esto, así que espero crean cada cosa que diré - decía serio sentándose sobre la cabecera del asiento de Ruy quien conducía el auto - Mi nombre es Cerberus, soy la Bestia que protege el Sello de las cartas, Yo fui creado por Clow un gran hechicero con poderes inimaginables es cual también creo a las cartas, Yue mi compañero y Juez también fue creado por Clow, sin embargo Yue no esta en el Libro como yo lo estaba - Mako rápidamente se adelanto a preguntar - Y en donde esta ese Yue? - Kero contesto - No lo sé, él desapareció antes de que yo despertara gracias a su amiga, Bueno permítanme continuar - Los chicos asintieron - Un día Clow nos dijo que su tiempo de vida habia terminado así que me pidió a mí que encontrara un nuevo dueño para las Cartas, alguien que jamas las utilizara para hacer el mal y a Yue que se encargara de Juzgar a aquel quien yo eligiera - Mako lo interrumpió nuevamente - Entonces elegiste a Kaldey? - Kero negó con su pequeña cabezita - Ella posee gran poder mágico ya que es miembro de la familia Li, mi primer amo el Mago Clow era llamado también "Li Clow" - Mako quedo pensativa nuevamente - Es por eso que quería saber acerca de la familia de esta chica, pero bueno déjenme terminar. Yue Juzgaría a quien yo eligiera, así pues al terminar de decir esto Clow solo se despidió de nosotros y murió - Todos solamente dijeron - Oh lo sentimos mucho - Rápidamente el Peluche salto diciendo que no habia problema ya que Clow estaba Feliz cuando murió - Así que como verán el tubo una vida grandiosa. Bueno paso el tiempo, mucho tiempo por cierto y un día una pequeña niña que vivía en Tomoeda - Kero fue interrumpido por Sabih - Hey nosotros somos de Tomoeda - Kero la miro fijamente al parecer la chica decía la verdad - Bueno esta niña en cuestión abrió el libro por si misma - Ruy le pregunto - Que no se supone que deberías de proteger que nadie abriera el libro? - el pequeño guardián comenzó a rascarse su pequeña cabesita y dijo - jeje es que me quede dormido ^_^' - una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de cada uno de los jóvenes - Bueno ella pudo abrir el libro, lo cual yo no pude notar de inmediato, también tomo una de las cartas y comenzó a leer lo que venia en la parte de abajo - Kero tomo la carta de "Viento" y comenzó a mostrárselas - En la parte de arriba viene escrito con idioma oriental y en la parte de abajo con idioma occidental por lo que utilizaba ambos tipos de magia me imagino que pudieron notarlo verdad? - los jóvenes estaban con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza por lo que decía el pequeño guardián - Bueno cuando La pequeña niña termino de leer en voz alta el viento activo la magia de la carta provocando que todas las demás cartas terminaran esparciéndose por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, después de esto yo desperté y la niñita de nombre Sakura como leen en la parte inferior de las cartas acepto en ayudarme en la recolección de las mimas - Mako rápidamente pregunto - Entonces fue cuando Yue la juzgo o no? - Exacto contesto Kero - Él juzgo a Sakura como la dueña de las cartas pero desafortunadamente no fue la única en ser juzgada - todos se pusieron muy atentos a esto ultimo - Un pequeño mocoso de nombre Syaoran Li, quien era descendiente de Clow también logro capturar algunas cartas Clow por lo que el también fue Juzgado por Yue, él perdió el Juicio así que tubo que entregar todas sus cartas a Sakura quien al final con ayuda de una mujer llamada Kaho Misuky logro completar el Juicio de Yue y así convertirse en maestra de Cartas. Pero no la casería de las cartas no termino ahí - Sabih pregunto si faltaban algunas cartas por capturar pero Kero le dijo que no solamente una pero que ya les contaría de esa mas tarde - Poco tiempo después un niño llamado Eriol Hiraguisawa fue transferido de Inglaterra a la Escuela de Sakura y justamente con su llegada comenzaron a pasar sucesos muy extraños en la ciudad de Tomoeda y cada que se presentaban estos "Sucesos" se podía sentir la presencia de Clow - Pero que no habías dicho que el estaba muerto? - fue lo que dijo rápidamente Mako - así es - contesto el guardián - Clow murió pero su presencia aun se sentía. Para poder utilizar nuevamente las Cartas Sakura tuvo que transformarlas en Cartas Sakura que son las que tienen ahora aunque solo esta joven las pueda utilizar - y dirigió su mirada hacia Kaldey quien seguía inconsciente -Yue estaba perdiendo sus poderes - comento enseguida el guardián - ya que al ser el protegido de la luna su magia dependía mucho de los poderes de su dueño y como Sakura no era muy fuerte en ese entonces Yue estaba desapareciendo, la identidad Falsa de Yue conocida como Yukito Tsukishiro fue ayudada por el hermano de Sakura de nombre Touya quien dio sus poderes mágicos para que Yue pudiera seguir con vida, poco tiempo después de esto Eriol se revelo ante nosotros como la reencarnación de Clow lo cual a Yue y a mi nos tomo totalmente sorprendidos, el lanzo un conjuro para cubrir a la ciudad de obscuridad lo que obligo a Sakura a cambiar las ultimas cartas con la ayuda de los poderes de ambos guardianes fusionados con el báculo mágico incluyendo el poder del Mocoso para así cambiar las ultimas cartas. Después de esto Eriol o más bien Clow nos explico que era para que las cartas pudieran seguir con su estado latente ya que al morir Clow su poder comenzaba a debilitarse justo como paso con Yue. El mocoso confeso estar enamorado de Sakura cosa que la sorprendió muchisimo, poco tiempo después el mocoso tuvo que regresar a su natal Hong Kong y el día en que él regresaría Sakura creo una carta con sus propios poderes que es esta - Kero saco una carta con un corazón alado de color rosa la cual no decía nada, solamente el nombre del creador en este caso Sakura - Esta carta conocida como la carta del Amor demostró que el sentimiento de Sakura por el mocoso era el mismo. Paso algo de tiempo y cierto día mandaron demoler la mansión que pertenecía a Eriol ya que el habia regresado a Inglaterra, pero esta mansión era mas bien como un sello para la ultima carta la carta del vacío la cual Sakura logro sellar y transformar en la Carta de la esperanza seguido de esto el mocoso y Sakura comenzaron a frecuentarse mas y mas hasta que llegaron a la edad adulta y se casaron, Yukito que era la identidad falsa de Yue permaneció junto con el Hermano de Sakura en Tomoeda mientras que nosotros nos mudamos a Tokio la vida después de esto fue tranquila sin problemas ni nada por el estilo. Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Nadeshiko como la madre de Sakura, era una linda niña pero al cumplir los 17 fue a vivir a Estados Unidos con su Tomoyo la mejor amiga de Sakura y ya no supe mas de ella Sakura y Syaoran siguieron juntos hasta que su vida termino como la de los mortales, vivieron muy bien y cuando mi nueva dueña, no mi amiga murrio Yue y yo regresamos a formar parte del libro nuevamente. . . hasta el día de hoy - Todos guardaron silencio cuando el Guardián termino de contar su relato no parecía triste si mas bien complacido de que su amiga Sakura tuviera una vida prospera y tranquila. - Y por que crees que se rompiera el Sello que protegías? - pregunto Bryan quien habia permanecido muy atento a todo el relato - no lo sé realmente no creo que haya sido por los poderes de esta niña - dijo mientras miraba a Kaldey - pero lo que sí se es que hay una gran energía mágica muy cercas y eso no me tiene muy tranquilo que digamos, además de que Yue tampoco estaba en el Libro esto es como la primera vez mas no se por que se esta repitiendo todo.

Los jóvenes decidieron mantener todo esto en secreto Mako y Bryan llegaron a su casa y Ruy les ayudo a llevar a Kaldey a su cuarto ya que aun no reaccionaba, Kero les explico que no se preocupara ella se pondría bien el día de mañana ya que utilizo magia y una carta muy potente de una manera muy agresiva así que estaba agotada. Por su parte Ruy y Sabih regresaron a sus casas y quedaron en encontrarse el día de mañana nuevamente para hablar mejor con Kaldey sobre lo que les contó Cerberus 

La noche paso tranquila para todos mientras que Kaldey tenia ese sueño nuevamente, Se veía a sí misa al pie de la gran Torre de Tokio junto a Cerberus y a un ángel de cabello blando y grandes alas plateadas detrás estaban sus amigos y una mujer desconocida también habia una chica la cual no podía identificar y la Torre comenzaba a brillar y después. . .

Kaldey - Waaaaa

Mako - Que te ocurre Kaldey estas bien? 

Kaldey - Mako tuve ese sueño de nuevo, ahora si tengo miedo

La Chica parecía realmente asustada 

Mako - Kaldey solo es un Sueño 

Kero - Si así que no temas 

Kaldey - WAAAAAAAAA

Al ver a Cerberus la chica se asusto aun más ya que él aparecía en su sueño 

Kaldey - Entonces fue real? Todo lo que paso en las ruinas fue real?

Mako - Me temo que sí Kal 

Kaldey - Entonces será mejor que ya no este aquí podría causarte problemas y es lo ultimo que quiero 

Mako - Kaldey somos amigas además mi hermano no dirá nada de lo que ocurrió pero me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de todo esto?

Kaldey - No sé que decirte lo ultimo que recuerdo de mama es algo de cuidado los poderes que no conozcas 

Kero - poderes que no conozcas? Disculpa la pregunta Niña pero necesito que me cuentes de tus padres

Kaldey parecía comprender que era necesario así que se dispuso a contarle de ellos al guardián

*******************************************************************************************

Bueno que les pareció la explicación de Kero ? espero que les este gustando el Fic según yo esta bueno y ahora comienza él por que muahahaha o más bien quien es Kaldey realmente _^ así que dejen sus comentarios oky? 


	5. De donde viene

Hola eme aquí de nuevo haciendo lo posible por no aburrirme ^_^ bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo (llamado a clamp no demanden a Ben) 

***********************************************************************************************

Kaldey se sentía algo nerviosa no sabia como explicarlo ya que había dicho que sus padres murieron en un accidente y las pruebas no demostraban lo contrario - Kal si no quieres decirlo yo puedo hablar con Cerberus a solas - decía su amiga Mako quien aun permanecía con los dos - Es que no se como decirlo Mako lo que tu sabes de mis padres no es completamente cierto - contesto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, el pequeño guardián solo esperaba las explicaciones de Kaldey - Esto paso hace 3 años, Mi madre decía que no importara lo que pasara no estaría sola, creo que ella ya sabia lo que pasaría esa tarde. Salimos tranquilamente de mi casa, quien creería que no regresaría jamás a ella, cuando llegamos por papá cerca del museo del pingüino sentí algo muy extraño casi como lo que sentí el día de ayer con aquella sombra - Kero inmediatamente presto mas atención ya que al parecer esta niña era capaz de sentir lo que era la magia - partimos de ese lugar y yo aun me sentía algo preocupada, sin saber por que, entonces vi que alguien se nos acerco y le dijo a mi padre algo sobre Clow pero la verdad no estoy muy segura casi no lo recuerdo, después de eso una luz muy intensa nos rodeo y el auto se estrello contra el Museo del pingüino estuve en coma por 3 semanas y cuando desperté me entere de que mis padres no habían sobrevivido, durante el coma recuerdo que vi una gran Torre y también te vi a ti - dijo apuntando a Kero - junto con un ángel y también a mis amigos. Eh tenido este sueño desde entonces mas nunca creí que fuera una visión o algo parecido, ahora todo es muy extraño tengo mucho miedo, no entiendo que es lo que mis papas sabían o por que conocían eso de Clow, cuando mencionaste a Clow yo sentí algo de temor por que esa fue la causa de la muerte de mis padres, pero ahora estoy poniendo en peligro a mis amigos y solo por que según tu desciendo de Clow - al terminar de decir esto la Joven comenzó a llorar y ya no pudo decir nada - Yo no te culpo de nada solo se que posees algo de magia y por eso pudiste abrir el libro, sin embargo no entiendo el por que esa aparición maligna cerca de ti ni de lo que sabían tus padres - comento el guardián - será mejor que la dejemos sola un momento, creo que ya hicimos demasiado. Y Kaldey no ocultabas nada. . .solo que nadie te creyó en ese momento, perdóname amiga - dijo algo apenada Mako al salir de la habitación.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

En casa de Sabih no había nadie y Ruy se quedo con ella un momento - Crees que lo que paso hoy haya sido un sueño - decía la joven incrédula aun - La verdad no y creo que Kaldey tiene algo especial…si tan solo supiéramos que es - decía el Chico aun pensativo. Ambos habían estado muy preocupados por la chica ya que eran amigos desde hacia tiempo - Será mejor dormir un poco - decía Sabih - OH si esta bien te veré después creo que iré a la escuela un momento - contesto Ruy al salir de casa de su amiga - Ten cuidado Ruy no sabemos como pueda seguir esto o si nos afectara también - y serró la puerta de su casa - muy bien que tan conocida será la familia Li, creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo - y decidido a esto ultimo el joven Ruy se fue de ese lugar.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Kero se sentía preocupado por Kaldey, mientras Mako preparaba algo para ofrecerle al guardián - Que esta pasando aquí -se cuestionaba Cerberus - es demasiado extraño todo esto, un miembro de la familia Li logro abrir el libro, será ella la elegida? Y que a pasado con Yue? Parece que estoy solo nuevamente - el pequeño guardián ahora si estaba en un problema no podía dejar sola a Kaldey ya que no conocía bien la magia y ahora alguien la estaba buscando - creo que lo mejor será enseñarle a esta niña algo sobre las cartas Sakura - en eso Mako llego donde Kero y le ofreció galletitas y algo de te - No es mucho, pero espero que te guste las hice yo misma - Kero inmediatamente comenzó a flotar hacia las galletas tan contento y agradecido por el gesto que comenzó a comer muy rápidamente - MUCHAS GRACIAS HACIA MUCHO QUE NO COMIA NADA TAN DELISIOSO COMO ESTO ^_^ - Mako pensó que era sencillo tener de buen humor a aquella criaturita - OH me alegra que te hayan gustado ^_^ - Bryan por su parte no quería decir nada solo pensaba en que es lo que había pasado

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

A pasado ya una semana desde que el grupo de chicos fue a aquellas ruinas en Tokio, los Padres de Sabih habían salido de viaje por lo que los chicos decidieron pasar ahí esta semana para poder estar mas tranquilos, Kaldey estuvo practicando con Cerberus algo de magia utilizando las cartas y aunque la chica aprecia dominar rápido los conjuros, no tenia mucha confianza de utilizar las cartas bien y se la pasaba temiendo que destruyera al mundo con la carta Burbujas, Mako y Sabih estaban ayudando a Kaldey mas que nada con su apoyo moral ya que aunque Kero intento enseñares algo de magia las chicas parecían no entender nada de lo que el guardián quería decir y la verdad es que no era fácil entenderle ya que se la pasaba adulándose a si mismo cada que tenia oportunidad. Ruy por su parte entro en un poco mas de "protección" así que consiguió algunas armas que aunque pequeñas eran muy potentes ya que la tecnología había avanzado bastante para esas fechas. Bryan por otra parte no decía nada prácticamente había estado muy callado desde antes que comenzara el viaje hacia las ruinas de Tokio lo que comenzaba a preocupar a Kaldey. 

Kaldey - Muy bien ahora estoy lista 

Kero - Perfecto y con que carta quieres practicar el día de hoy?

La chica tomo el mazo de cartas y comenzó a buscar pero dijo - Creo que será mejor que escoja al azar - Kero se sorprendió, Kaldey parecía muy confiada el día de hoy así que rápidamente saco una carta y al mostrarla el pequeño guardián puso una cara de impresión y al parecer Kaldey lo noto inmediatamente - Que ocurre Cerberus? Acaso hice algo mal? - La chica no entendía el por que de esa actitud de su nuevo Guardián ya que había logrado dominar las cartas de "Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Viento" que según Kero su poder era el mayor de todas las cartas, la chica dio vuelta a la carta para verla bien y en esta había la figura de una chica sosteniendo un reloj de manera que se veía que las manecillas corrían en sentido contrario - No intentes usar esa carta!! - grito el pequeño guardián volando rápidamente hacia la chica - pero que tiene esta carta? - rápidamente arrojo la carta y retrocedió algo asustada, los gritos de Kaldey fueron escuchados por Mako y por Sabih quienes salieron de la casa corriendo y bueno armadas con lo que encontraron - Tranquilas chicas, no paso nada malo es solo que si no se controla bien esta carta podrían quedar atrapados en ella - decía Kero mientras intentaba tranquilizar lo que ocasiono el grito de Kaldey - Pero creí que las mas fuertes eran las elementales? - decía Kaldey algo confundida - Así es ya que su poder es el que rige a la mayor parte de las cartas, sin embargo esta carta es algo avanzada para tus poderes así, y al contrario de las cartas como Viento que son fáciles de controlar, la carta del Regreso requiere de mucha magia para ser activada así que perdona pero aun no puedes utilizarla - La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a intentar con otra carta la cual ahora escogió Kero, pero al parecer la elección no gusto mucho a la joven - ¬_¬ no soy tan mala, así que por que no escogemos algo mas difícil que "Dulce"? - Kero solo sonrío - El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad pero ya en la noche…Alguien se estaba acercando a donde estaba el libro de las cartas - Se que esa carta es fácil de utilizar así que Cerberus no me impedirá hacerlo - Se decía Kaldey a si misma mientras se dirigía a buscar a Kero - entonces aquella figura que iba en busca de las cartas estuvo de frente a Kaldey - Quien eres tu? - decía sorprendida la joven - OH disculpa no nos conocemos, pero mi nombre no importa mucho por ahora, lo único que quiero es que me entregues las Cartas Sakura - Kaldey solo retrocedió Gritando a Cerberus y poco tiempo después todos estaban frente a la chica misteriosa - No importa lo que intenten al final Las Cartas nos pertenecerán solo es cuestión de tiempo - Y al decir esto desapareció en una niebla que cubrió el piso del pasillo donde estaban todos reunidos - Maldición - Fue lo que decía Kero mientras recuperaba su forma original y salía a buscar a esa mujer, al tiempo de que Mako preguntaba a Kaldey si se encontraba bien - No me paso nada, estoy bien gracias - Sabih creyó que lo mejor seria no dormir de nuevo por si regresaba, por su parte Bryan y Ruy se la pasaron afuera junto con Kero haciendo guardia mientras que las chicas estaban en la sala - Perdónenme si no hubiera entrado a esa cueva nada de esto estaría pasando - Kaldey realmente se sentía culpable - Oye Kal no te preocupes ya que si no eras tu seguramente habría sido yo la que se metiera ahí - Kaldey simplemente le dirijo una sonrisa a su amiga 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal y no había rastros de la misteriosa chica que había aparecido la noche anterior pero todos aun seguían con preocupación - Kaldey por que no dejamos el entrenamiento solo por el día de hoy? - Decía Kero algo preocupado por lo ocurrido - OH bueno esta bien - Kaldey solamente entro a la casa algo decepcionada - Lo siento pero creo que esto ya se esta saliendo de control - Decía algo preocupado el guardián - Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? - pregunto Sabih - No la verdad es que necesito Yue quizás el podria descubrir quien es esa chica y por que busca a Kaldey, la verdad es que el siempre ah estado mas enterado de lo que ocurre alrededor de las cartas que yo - Dentro de la casa Kaldey estaba viendo las cartas una por una y miro muy atentamente a una que era la carta del "Regreso" entonces pensó que si esa carta podía hacerla regresar en el tiempo podria descubrir que es lo querían de ella, pero Cerberus dijo que para utilizar esa carta se necesitaba mucho poder y fuerza de voluntad - No puedo usar esta carta, aun no estoy preparada para esto - De pronto una figura se formo frente a ella - Si dudas de ti misma jamás lograras hacer que las cartas te obedezcan - La chica levanto la mirada solo para ver a un ángel alto de cabello plateado con unas ropas muy antiguas - Acaso tu eres Yue? - El ángel asintió sin decir una sola palabra - Entonces has venido a juzgarme? - pregunto algo nerviosa - Vine a ayudarte por que mi ama me lo pido como favor si demuestras que lo mereces quizás te aplique el juicio de las cartas, por ahora solo concéntrate en lo que quieres saber y utiliza la carta del regreso yo estaré contigo si algo sale mal - La joven sentía miedo pero aun así tenia confianza en que aquel ángel no mentía así que se preparo y dijo - R E G R E S O - apareció frente a ellos una doncella e hizo girar un reloj el cual tenia en sus manos y ambos desaparecieron. Todos vieron como una Luz muy intensa comenzo a brillar desde dentro de la casa así que rápidamente se dirigieron adentro solo para ver una carta tirada en el piso junto con un par de plumas blancas, Cerberus lo único que pudo decir fue -YUE 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

En donde estamos? - Preguntaba la chica pero nadie respondió - Yue a donde te has ido?, no me dejes sola - Era algo confuso estaba frente a una estatua de un pingüino con una corona el cual estaba en medio de un pequeño parque - Este es el emblema de el museo pingüino - dijo algo desconcertada la chica, en eso vio a una pequeña niña corriendo así que decidió esconderse para no llamar la atención - Ten cuidado Sakura - Gritaba otra niña que corría atrás de la primera la cual iba vestida de una manera muy peculiar, también vio a Cerberus en su identidad falsa los cuales iban persiguiendo a una pequeña "hadita" - Conviértete en cadenas de justicia "V I E N T O" - la primera niña tomo una carta la cual era muy parecida a la carta de Viento que tenia Kaldey solo que esta no era rosa, y capturo a la otra "hadita" - Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces "CARTA CLOW" - entonces aquella "Hadita" se convirtió en una carta - OH Sakura estuviste grandiosa ^_^ - decía la otra niña con una cámara de vide en la mano - Fue serte la próxima vez la carta será mía - Dijo repentinamente un niño con ropas chinas el cual salió detrás de la niña que acababa de capturar la carta - En donde estoy? - se pregunto inmediatamente Kaldey.

Todo se puso blanco y se vio ahora frente a la Torre de Tokio y sobre ella estaba Yue peleando contra el niño de ropas chinas, en la parte de abajo observaban la primera niña junto con la niña de la cámara y la bestia del sello - Cuidado se adelanto a gritar Kaldey justo cuando Yue gano la batalla, otro destello se vio y ahora la que estaba peleando contra Yue era la niña, la batalla la estaba ganando el Juez pero una mujer con un extraño pandero rompió las cadenas hechas con "Bosque" de la niña y esta pudo derrotar finalmente a Yue. 

Nuevamente un destello comenzo cegó a Kaldey y ahora estaba frente a la niña la cual miraba fijamente a un niño con anteojos el cual estaba arriba de la entrada a un templo y decía: - En esta Vida soy conocido como Eriol Hiraguisawa, pero en mi vida pasada. . . Fui Clow - Kaldey quedo sorprendida no imaginaba que pudiese estar frente al mismísimo Clow, después de esto El niño lanzo un conjuro el cual tapo al sol y la luna y todas las personas comenzaron a quedarse dormidas, este explico que tendría que cambiar las ultimas cartas para lograr que todos despertasen, así pues Cerberus y Yue se fusionaron con el báculo de la pequeña hechicera y junto con la ayuda de el niño de ropas chinas lograron disipar esa oscuridad. Nuevamente un destello la coloco frente a la niña la cual estaba rodeada por un brillo que al salir de el tenia una carta rosa en la mano y solo dijo: - Mi querido Syaoran - Después salió corriendo rápidamente, en ese instante Yue apareció - Lo vez ella fue mi antigua dueña su nombre es Sakura - Kaldey se volteo para mirar al guardián - Y aquel muchacho supongo que es el otro que menciono Cerberus que intento juntar las cartas cierto? - Yue asintió con la cabeza - Además es el que se ganaría el corazón de mi ama.

Nuevamente un destello llevo a Yue y a Kaldey a otro viaje mas – Ahora a donde vamos? – Decía la joven algo preocupada – Vamos a ver si realmente fue casualidad el que encontraras el libro de las cartas – Repuso fríamente el guardián, Kaldey solamente bajo la mirada al parecer se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Yue – Donde estamos? – Pregunto algo temerosa -Observa bien ya que eres tu quien tiene que encontrar las conexiones – contesto frívolamente el guardián, Se veía una gran mansión a orillas de un océano al parecer no había mucha gente viviendo en los alrededores solo se veía una joven que leía algo sentada en el lujoso jardín de aquella gran mansión – OH como me habría gustado conocer a las cartas – Se dijo asi misma la chica con un toque de melancolía, Kaldey comenzo a acercarse hacia esa chica y para su sorpresa Yue había desaparecido nuevamente – Disculpa tu conoces acerca de las Cartas Sakura? – la chica rápidamente salto de su asiento en el jardín y miro fijamente a quien le hizo la pregunta – Tu eres de los que fueron por mi en Japón no es verdad, pues no creas que no eh aprendido nada aunque no tenga las cartas aun puedo hacer magia y claro que puedo defenderme – Kaldey rápidamente se alejo y dijo que no sabia de lo que hablaba – La chica sintió algo de temor en la mirada de Kaldey, quizás estaba diciendo la verdad – Quien eres tu y como es que sabes de las cartas Sakura – Kaldey se detuvo para explicar – Mi nombre es Kaldey Li, soy de el futuro creo, la verdad es que no conozco muy bien esto de usar la magia, perdona si te moleste, encontré el libro de las cartas y al parecer ahora soy la nueva elegida no se por que, pero desde ese entonces cosas raras han pasado y por eso use una carta para tratar de descubrirlo – la chica parecía comprender que Kaldey había usado la carta del "Regreso" – Nadeshiko quieres comenzar con las fotografías ahora? – Grito una Mujer desde la gran mansión – será mas tarde tía Tomoyo ahora me gustaría quedarme un poco mas en el jardín – contesto la chica desde el jardín, la mujer asintió y regreso dentro de la mansión – Vamos a la playa ya que mi Tía podria salir y llamar a mis padres y no quiero preocuparlos mas de acuerdo? – Kaldey accedió y se dirigieron al mar.

Al llegar a la playa Nadeshiko saco un pequeño tablero y comenzo a decir – Dioses del trueno y de las tormentas eléctrica muéstrenme a la persona que acepto la misión – Un pequeño Rayo salió dirigido hacia Kaldey quien salto asustada mas no sentía ninguna clase de dolor – Tranquila, es para comprobar que tienes la autorización de Kero para usar las cartas – Kaldey aun asustada pregunto – Kero? – la chica del tablero por su parte levanto una ceja hacia Kaldey la cual no parecía saber quien era Kero – OH creo que ya lo entiendo mira Kero es "Cerberus la gran bestia que protege el Sello" y todo eso, lo que pasa es que Kero se escucha mas bonito no lo crees – Al parecer Le había tomado algo de confianza ya que al terminar de dar su explicación le regalo una sonrisa la cual le estaba diciendo que podía confiar en ella.

Disculpa que me aya comportado asi antes mi Nombre es Nadeshiko Li mucho gusto por lo que se ve También eres descendiente de Clow – Decía la joven que ya no sostenía el tablero si no mas bien se sentó tranquilamente en la arena de la playa – La verdad es que no se mucho de esto, mis padres murieron y no me dijeron nada acerca de Clow, lo único que recuerdo es que el día en que tuvieron el accidente mi madre me dijo que no le temiera a Clow – Nadeshiko se quedo callada y – disculpa no creí que tu – Kaldey inmediatamente dijo – OH no hay problema – Nadeshiko rápidamente entendió que podía hablar mas confiadamente con esa chica del futuro – Bueno creo que ya sabes que mi madre es Sakura o no? – Kaldey negó con la cabeza – OH entiendo bueno soy hija de Sakura Kinomoto la persona que fue elegida como nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow que ahora son cartas Sakura, Mi Padre es Syaoran Li del clan Li por lo tanto descendiente de Clow, se podria decir que yo soy descendiente de Clow y de la nueva maestra de Cartas, esto me tenia muy emocionada por lo que creí que tendría grandes poderes mágicos. . . Bueno tengo poderes mágicos pero no puedo usar las cartas, mi papa comenzo a enseñarme algo de magia oriental, no es que este muy orgullosa de esto pero mi mama no sabia nada de magia, la verdad es que de no ser por las cartas no haría magia, el SR Eriol me enseño también algo de magia occidental por eso se algo de magia también. Un día en, en Japón se sintió una gran aura maligna, después de esto mi madre insistió que viniera a Vivir con mi Tía Tomoyo aquí a USA pero eh tenido sueños en donde hay una gran pelea y las cartas son destruidas, Kero decía que los sueños que son muy consecutivos suelen ser premoniciones, lo eh comentado con mis padres pero no sienten esa aura maligna nuevamente, Yue dijo que posiblemente se haya quedado encerrada o dormida – Kaldey interrumpió a la chica diciendo que esta aura la habían sentido hace poco en Japón, poco después de encontrar las cartas – Yo sabia que esto no era un simple sueño, lo que mas me preocupa es que cuando las cartas fueron destruidas lo siguiente fue. . .La Tierra.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Ah pasado un día ya desde que Kaldey activo la carta "Regreso" y todos ya estaban preocupados puesto que aun no regresaba y el Reloj que apareció cuando la carta se activo comenzaba a desvanecerse – Si no regresa pronto quedara atrapada en el Tiempo para siempre – Decía un muy preocupado Cerberus – Kaldey amiga regresa – Mako decía casi a punto de estallar en llanto cuando una luz comenzo a salir desde el Reloj y Kaldey salió de el con una pequeña cinta para el pelo y dijo: - La presencia que sentimos el otro día y la mujer que apareció aquí quieren destruir las cartas para que la Tierra quede indefensa de algo – todos miraron fijamente a Kaldey quien paresia estar algo asustada – COMO PUDISTES USAR UNA CARTA TAN AVANSADA, PUDISTES QUEDAR ATRAPADA EN EL TIEMPO!!!! – Le recriminaba la pequeña bestia a una chica que aun no paresia notar que estaba de regreso – Kero no te enojes todo esto me ayudo mucho además creo que entiendo el por que encontré yo ese libro – El pequeño peluche quien estaba haciendo un gran berrinche inmediatamente se quedo paralizado cuando Kaldey lo llamo Kero – Es verdad realmente usaste bien esa carta – dijo el guardián casi sin poder hablar – Kal estas bien? – Preguntaba su amiga Mako ya con lagrimas en los ojos – Estoy bien Mako solo que jamás creí que yo fuera una persona tan especial. 

El día siguió normalmente y Kaldey durmió un poco, Cerberus no pudo evitar que Mako y Sabih comenzaran a llamarlo Kero después de la explicación de Kaldey, por su parta Ruy seguía practicando Tiro al blanco con las armas que consiguió y Bryan estaba leyendo algunas cosas que consiguió acerca de los Li en fin todo el mundo estaba ocupado, al parecer tomaron muy enserio lo que dijo Kaldey de el fin del mundo.

Llego la noche, era despejado mientras que la Luna brillaba intensamente, se podían ver las estrellas y todos estaban fuera de la casa junto con Kaldey quien estaba siendo entrenada por Kero nuevamente – Ahora Kaldey intenta usar "Carrera" – Termino de decir esto cuando un rayo que bajo directamente de la Luna se poso sobre Kaldey y una voz resonaba – "Prepárate Card Captor Kaldey ah llegado la hora de ver si realmente eres digna como maestra de cartas – Kero inmediatamente tomo su forma original cubriéndose con sus alas las cuales crecieron de tal manera que lo cubrían totalmente solo para decir – YUE – entonces un ángel de alas y cabello plateado descendió directamente de la luna diciendo: Es la hora de tu Juicio Card Captor.

***********************************************************************************************

Corrijo este capitulo si que me ah quedado largo @_@ (Ben cae de su silla y comienza a reincorporarse) cielos ya tengo que irme a clases `_` espero que les haya gustado dejen su Review ok 

Next Chapter : (Nota esto me pareció buena idea ya que asi no se me olvida en donde voy cuando le siga :P)

Yue comienza con la pela todos están muy preocupados por Kaldey auque ella no esta dispuesta a perder tambien una mujer aparece pero no es enemigo si no que mas bien ah estado con ellos desde el principio. . .


	6. El Juicio de las cartas y el comienzo de...

Hola nuevamente que tal si les esta gustando el fic??? Espero que si, bueno a mí si me esta gustando pero jeje ese soy yo otra vez les digo lo de siempre no demanden a Ben ;_; me quede sin dinero por hacer mi tarea ok? Además CCS no es mía por lo que no me gano nada con esto ¬_¬. XD bueno aquí esta le next chapter   
******************************************************************************************* Es la hora de tu Juicio Card Captor – Dijo fuerte y firmemente aquel ángel que descendió directamente de uno de los rayos de la luna – Yue pero ella aun no esta lista – Se adelanto a decir Cerberus pero fue interrumpido por Yue – Ella ha utilizado ya varias cartas incluso de niveles avanzados o no Cerberus? – El pequeño guardián no pudo contestar – es por eso que si ella demuestra ser digna será quien sea la nueva dueña de las cartas. Además ella tiene sangre de Clow, por lo que la magia es fuerte en ella, sin mencionar… Que es Descendiente directo de Sakura, nuestra antigua ama – Kero simplemente quedo callado, habia sentido la esencia de la niña de ojos verdes en aquella chica pero nunca imagino que seria descendiente de Sakura – Así pues comencemos con el Juicio, Utiliza sabiamente todas las Cartas que tengas bajo tu poder y derrótame en una batalla que pelare con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad como sucedió con Sakura, así que prepárate por que luchare con todo mi poder – La chica quedo muy pensativa viendo fijamente a Yue – No temas, esta vez no aplicare el castigo que tenia deparado para quienes tuvieron que ver con la captura de las cartas, sin embargo olvidaras todo lo referente a las Cartas y perderás tu poder mágico y eso incluye a tus amigos – Los jóvenes que estaban reunidos fuera de la casa de Sabih comenzaron a reunirse para apoyar a Kaldey quien estaba dispuesta a pelear con Yue – amiga creemos en ti – Dijo Mako algo preocupada – Hey Kal si no ganas no te libraras de mi en un buen rato – Dijo Sabih intentando dar ánimos a su amiga – Kaldey confiamos en ti – Dijo Ruy tratando de inspirar confianza – Kaldey cuídate – fue lo único que pudo decir Bryan – Kaldey, este sujeto es muy fuerte y no dudara en atacarte, suele ser muy frío así que espera todo del y piensa muy bien que cartas pueden estar bajo sus poderes o las utilizara en tu contra – Kero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Yue – Hablas demasiado amigo mío veo que no has cambiado nada – El guardián contesto – Las cosas nunca cambian Yue – Te equivocas amigo mío – le contesto el ángel a la bestia. Al decir esto ultimo Yue le dijo a Kaldey que irían al lugar de la prueba y en un instante todos desaparecieron.   
º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
Era un lugar ardió y solo se veía a Yue frente a Kaldey uno a otro – Este fue el lugar del primer juicio así que será aquí en donde se lleva a cabo este – Dijo Yue en voz alta. Los demás aparecieron unos instantes después de Yue y Kaldey justo a tiempo para ver como emergía la Torre de Tokio de su tumba en la tierra y como la primera Vez la luna comenzó a Brillar con gran intensidad Yue acaso no te das cuenta que alguien podría vernos aquí? – Dijo con algo de furia el guardián del Sol – Me parece que esta no es tu prueba o sí Cerberus? – Repuso Yue con ese tono tan singular del – Entiendo eso quiere decir que es mi trabajo – Se dijo así misma Kaldey mientras se disponía a comenzar – "Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kaldey, quien aspecto la misión contigo…L I B E R A T E" – Yue miraba fijamente a la chica que transformaba la pequeña llave en el báculo de la estrella mientras que sus amigos y Cerberus observaban por su parte con expectativa como Kaldey tomaba la primera carta – Has que las personas comiencen un sueño de tranquilidad "S U E Ñ O" – Una pequeña "Hadita" salió de la carta y comenzó a rociar a la ciudad con un polvo el cual hizo que todos se quedaran profundamente dormidos – Muy bien creo que a llegado la hora de comenzar – Dijo Yue algo impaciente mientras comenzaba a Levitar hacia la punta de la torre – Ahora ven y comencemos – Kaldey entro como en una especie de transe y activo la carta de "Vuelo" para llegar también a la torre – estas preparada? – Le dijo Yue – Aun no – Contesto la chica mientras sacaba una pequeña cinta la cal amarro en su muñeca derecha y digo – Ahora cuando quieras estoy lista. Yue comenzó lanzándose rápidamente hacia la chica la cual se dejo caer activando la carta del Flote y dijo – Sé que tu controlas el aire por tus Alas tan hermosas por eso no puedo usar la carta del Vuelo – Yue simplemente se sorprendió de cómo esta chica supo algo así. Rápidamente Kaldey se poso de nuevo en un caminar de la Torre y comenzó a correr mientras conjuraba la Carta del Fuego la cual Yue casi no logra esquivar – El fuego es el símbolo de Cerberus por lo que no puede ser el tuyo así que van 2 – Yue estaba completamente sorprendido, Rápidamente Yue lanzo una lluvia de cristales de hielo los cuales Kaldey detuvo usando la carta de "Escudo" – Este escudo solo puede ser atravesado por la carta Espada así que no funcionara tu magia sobre el – Kaldey al terminar la lluvia de dagas de hielo salió corriendo y conjuro a "Disparo". Yue tomo el control sobre esta carta y regreso el ataque sobre Kaldey la cual Utilizo la carta de "Tierra" como barrera contra disparo. Yue comenzó a ver que la chica estaba preparada para la pelea, y al puso especial atención en el Juicio que vio en el pasado - El que sepas como me derrotaron no quiere decir que caiga de nuevo - Dijo el guardián cuando vio que la chica tomaba la carta de "Viento" en sus manos - En ese caso No utilizar Viento, además aun no comprendo como fue que viento te derroto si tu poder deriva del Viento y el Agua - Yue pareció molestarse con el comentario e inmediatamente extendió su brazo del cual apareció una especie de Arco y con su otra mano creo una flecha de Luz azul y apuntaba a Kaldey - Esta Flecha de energía no puede ser detenida por "Escudo" y como pareces saber mucho me imagino que debes de saber que para este ataque se utilizan cartas como "Flecha", "Espada", "Disparo", "Carrera" y "Congelación" por lo que no se como puedas detener este ataque - Kaldey ahora si se veía en un aprieto, Tomo la carta de "Espada" y conjuro su poder - No intentaras cortar la Flecha o sí?, Piensa bien que si fallas podría ser mortal - Kaldey parecía no prestar atención a lo que decía Yue y por el contrario tomo la cinta que le dio su ancestro y comenzó a mirarla fijamente - Bueno al parecer no te importa mucho por lo que veo así que terminare rápido - El guardián Disparo rápidamente la flecha la cual se dirigía fijamente hacia la cabeza de la chica - DIOS DEL TRUENO VE" - La cinta que Kaldey miraba rápidamente cambio de color mientras que con el báculo transformado en espada empujaba hacia el frente aquella cinta con fuerza hacia el frente la cual desintegro la Flecha de Yue - QUE!! - Grito incrédulo aquel guardián casi sin poder esquivar el rayo que destruyo su flecha - Como es posible que hagas eso? - Kaldey por el contrario no estaba en el lugar donde debería - Lo que importa es que conozco de magia y esta es fuerte en mi - Yue estaba pasmado ya que la voz de la chica provenía de atrás del - "Ahora conviértete en cadenas de Justicia V I E N T O - La corriente rápidamente encerró a Yue mientras la chica lo miraba fijamente mientras volaba gracias al poder de la carta de "Vuelo" - Ambos comenzaron a descender ya que Yue habia sido derrotado nuevamente y al llegar al suelo una sombra cubrió a Kaldey mientas sus amigos miraban asustados.   
º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
La chica estaba de frente a Nadeshiko su nueva amiga del pasado la cual era su "Ancestro" directo - Veo que has logrado pasar el Juicio de Yue, Eso me alegra mucho espero que disfrutes mucho esta oportunidad que yo no tuve ya que las cartas son muy especiales, protégelas bien y utilízalas de buena manera y recuerda "A partir de ahora te causare muchos problemas" - Kaldey miro con algo de duda a su nueva amiga - Disculpa pero mi madre me contó eso así que pense que seria buena idea decirlo yo también - A la chica le apareció una gran gota en la nuca - Hoeeeeeee - fue lo que Kaldey dijo después del comentario de Nadeshiko y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír - Bueno Kaldey regresa con tus amigos ahora eres la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow, no mas bien dicho Cartas Sakura, espero que mis visiones no sean ciertas y que todo este bien, mi poder estará contigo ya que somos de la misma familia, Te estaré observando - Entonces la Nadeshiko desapareció y una voz fuerte se escucho de tras de Kaldey - Ahora Kaldey espero que cuides bien esas Cartas que Sakura cuido con tanto esmero - La chica volteo la mirada rápidamente para ver a un chico alto muy apuesto de gafas el cual la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro - Ahora ya no tengo el poder para ayudarte con el problema que se aproxima ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de reencarnar en este tiempo así que ten mucho cuidado por que según las profecías que están escritas desde los tiempos de Clow pueden ser muy ciertas - La Chica miraba algo consternada a aquel chico que junto al estaban un gran león alado de color negó y una chica alada de cabellera rosa los cuales al parecer solo le protegían - Mi legado aun esta en este mundo puede que te sea útil, ve a Inglaterra en las colinas cerca de lo que era Stone Hedge encontraras algo que te ayudara a . . . - No termino de hablar cuando una luz la transporto de nuevo con sus amigos - Kaldey estas bien? - Rápidamente se acerco Mako y Sabih preocupadas por su amiga - Ella esta bien solo esta algo cansada por la batalla, su poder es más grande del que yo esperaba, es como si tuviese los poderes del mismo Clow mas su energía es diferente - Dijo Yue en un tono seco y frío - Ruy y Bryan preguntaban acerca de esa prueba - El Juicio es para encontrar a alguien capaz de proteger las cartas de los poderes del mal, esta chica al parecer fue escogida desde hace mucho tiempo por la heredera del poder de Clow quien fuera hija de la anterior maestra de Cartas - Kero estaba algo confundido - Pero Nadeshiko partió a Estados Unidos con Tomoyo y ella jamas pudo utilizar las cartas Clow - El guardián le decía desconcertado a un Yue que se veía agotado - Ella siempre tuvo el poder en si, pero nunca hubo la necesidad de despertarlo y fue por eso que jamas utilizo las Cartas, Esta chica al igual que Sakura cuando regreso para ver a Clow, en ese momento fue elegida para ser la nueva dueña de las cartas - al parecer todo se estaba esclareciendo - Kaldey estas bien contéstame por favor - Le decía Bryan el cual rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos fuertemente. El Cetro de la estrella comenzó a brillar intensamente y comenzó a arder en llamas mientras la estrella que adornaba la punta del Cetro estallo convitriendose en una flama de color rojo al igual que el color que ahora tenia el báculo mágico. El libro de las Cartas por su parte también comenzó a arder en llamas mientras se tornaba de un color rojo al igual que el báculo y las cartas comenzaron a flotar alrededor de ambos guardianes - Yue que esta pasando? - Preguntaba Cerberus mientras veía como las cartas lo rodeaban - No tengo idea Cerberus pero esta en una energía que no habia sentido antes - Dijo Yue algo preocupado, Los chicos estaban reunidos alrededor de Kaldey quien solo pudo decir en Inglaterra. . . el legado de Eriol y cayo inconsciente de nuevo mientras las cartas que ahora eran de un color rojizo regresaban al libro que ahora en la portada decía "K A L D E Y" Yue y Cerberus quedaron algo sorprendidos de que las cartas hubieran sido cambiadas al mismo tiempo que el libro y el báculo, Kero sin embargo pudo ver algunas cartas aun de color rosa.   
º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
-Nos Vemos me tengo que ir – Decía una chica mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de clase – Espero que no hayan comenzado sin mí – en unos instantes estaba subiendo a su auto el cual la transporto rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos los cuales al parecer tenían todo listo para comenzar un viaje – Uh? Me perdí de algo? – Decía a chica que no sabia lo que ocurría – Nos vamos que acaso no lo recuerdas? – Recordar que? No se supone que haríamos la tarea de Ciencias? – Mako miro algo confundida a su amiga la cual no parecía entender él por que de ese viaje? – Iremos a ver las ruinas de lo que fue el viejo Tokio no lo recuerdas? – De pronto unas luces comenzaron a brillar frente a ella – NOOOOOOOOO – Mako miraba extrañada a su amiga – Que te ocurre? – Si vamos a Tokio despertaremos el poder de Clow y eso despertara a, eso despertara a. . .- Kaldey te sientes bien? – Kaldey comenzaba a abrir los ojos, Bryan la estaba abrazando mientras que Mako lloraba preocupada a lado de ella, Sabih junto con Ruy estaban arrodillados también mientras que detrás de ellos dos figuras, Una de un Gran León Alado, la otra Un Ángel de cabellera plateada estaba de pie esperando que la chica despertara – Pequeña estas bien? –Pregunto inmediatamente el guardián del sol – Si pero no estoy muy segura de comprender lo que paso? – Rápidamente el ángel dio unos pasos frente a ella y le dijo – Has pasado exitosamente con la prueba final para ver si eres digna de ser la nueva dueña de las ahora Kaldey Card's mas sin embargo no has conseguido cambiar en su totalidad estas cartas –Yue hizo un llamado y rápidamente las Nuevas Cartas comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor – Las Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow son en realidad seres mágicos los cuales toman poder de su dueño, Estas cartas fueron cambiadas por el poder de Sakura tiempo atrás, ahora no entiendo como pudiste cambiar la mayoría de las cartas junto con el Báculo mágico pero es un gran avance, Según la reencarnación de Clow si estas cartas no eran cambiadas perderían su poder y dejarían de ser cartas "vivas" a lo que me refiero es que tu deber ahora era transformar las cartas en Cartas Kaldey como hicites con la mayoría pero algunas aun son rosas lo que significa que corren algo de peligro – Al terminar de Hablar Yue cayo arrodillado ya que un dolor en su vientre comenzó a erirlo fuertemente – YUE QUE TE OCURRE – decía Cerberus antes de caer de dolor al igual que Yue – Que esta pasando aquí? –Raídamente se levanto Kaldey mientras sus amigos corrían en ayuda de ambos guardianes – Se siente una gran aura maligna – Decía Cerberus quien no tuvo más remedio que regresar inconsciente a su identidad falsa – Esta energía no es Humana – Decía casi sin poder hablar Yue. Un gran temblor comenzó a sentirse en donde estaban y la gran Torre que habia emergido para el juicio comenzó a partirse en dos – Un pequeño niño apareció de entre la torre y dijo en voz alta – "Hemos regresado a reclamar lo que por derecho nos pertenece, y esta vez no hay Clow ni cartas para impedirlo" – el pequeño niño comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras un grupo de extraños objetos circulares los cuales Volaban tras el se dispersaban por el cielo a gran velocidad – Tenemos que salir de aquí – Dijo Yue mientras se ponía en pie transportando nuevamente a todos a la casa de Sabih de donde partieron, solo para llegar a ver como una de esas pequeñas esferas cruzaba el dejando una estela de luz dorada a su paso – Regresamos – Se apresuro a decir Sabih – Pero que eran esas cosas? – Yue cayo al piso mientras perdía el conocimiento y se transformaba en un joven el cual también estaba inconsciente. Una voz que Kaldey escucho en el pasado le dijo - Rápido amiga que no-queda mucho tiempo, lo que temía esta ocurriendo y no sé realmente que es lo que busquen – La voz fue interrumpida por otra que decía – Has que los guardianes están con vida, no importa ya que sentí el momento en que las cartas fueron destruidas así que el mundo será nuestro nuevamente – Aquella voz tan horrible comenzó a reír de una manera tremenda que incluso los amigos de Kaldey la escucharon. Inmediatamente después Kaldey dijo – Tengo que ir a Inglaterra y rápido.   
º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
En el mundo entero se han reportado pequeñas esferas metálicas las cuales rodean las principales ciudades del planeta, en los noticieros hablan de algún tipo de cámara especial o algo así pero la verdad es que nadie sabe nada, por otro lado en el complejo terrícola de Marte también se han detectado este tipo de esferas las cuales por su parte también están circundando por las principales viviendas   
*(NOTA DE BEN) - Oigan es el año 2340 creo yo que la tecnología ya debería de estar algo avanzada no creen?   
En la Casa de Sabih nuevamente:  
Kero - Kaldey al que dices haber visto fue Clow?  
Kaldey - No él decía ser Clow pero que no habia tenido la oportunidad de reencarnar de nuevo, además según vi en el pasado él podría haber sido aquel niño que era la reencarnación de Clow  
Kero - Sabes mucho niña con quien hablaste en el pasado, acaso estuviste con Eriol? O Fue el mocoso quien te enseño a utilizar la magia oriental?  
Kaldey - Su nombre era Nadeshiko, al parecer era hija de ese "Mocoso" como le llamas aunque su nombre es Syaoran  
Kero - ¬_¬ Mocoso   
Kaldey - -_-'   
Mako - Kal y para que ir a Inglaterra, pueda ser peligroso estas esferas rodean lo que es la ciudad entera  
Kaldey - No iré a Inglaterra directamente, hay un lugar llamado Stone Hedge o algo así y se supone que ahí esta el legado de Clow   
Kero - El legado de Clow? Creí que eran las cartas?  
Kaldey - Hablando de las cartas Kero como fue que cambiaron de esa manera?  
Kero - Podría tratarse de tu propio poder al recibir él titulo de Card master pero no entiendo por que no cambiaron todas?   
Kaldey - Las que aun son "Sakura Card's" son Viento, Vuelo, Salto, Espejo, Esperanza, Flor y Esta pero esta carta no dice nada (Decía la chica mientras mostraba una carta con un Corazón el cual tenia dos alas y una corona dorada junto con las demás cartas mencionadas)  
Kero - Esa es la carta del Amor, Fue la Ultima carta que creo Sakura, pero por que precisamente esas cartas no han cambiado, incluso las cartas de Luz y Obscuridad cambiaron y recuerdo que Sakura tubo que utilizar todo su poder mágico junto con el de nosotros y el del mocoso para poder cambiarlas   
Mako - Que importancia tiene el cambio de las cartas?  
Kero - Como Yue lo menciono Las cartas se alimentan del poder del dueño pero al no estar Sakura aquí las cartas irán perdiendo poder hasta que no sean cambiadas a cartas Kaldey en este caso   
Ruy - El chico que apareció cuando Yue predio el conocimiento quien es?  
Kero - Es la identidad Falsa de Yue su nombre Era Yukito Tsukishiro mas no tengo idea de por que apareció aquí también   
Kaldey - Mako en donde esta tu hermano?  
Mako - oh es verdad cuando llegamos no ayudo a llevar al chico que apareció al cuarto de Sabih y después creo que fue al colegio a informar que no irías en unos días   
Kaldey - oh entiendo, pero (La chica recordaba como Bryan la abrazo mientras estaba despertando después del Juicio)  
Mako - No te preocupes Kal ya que también pedirá un permiso para nosotros   
Kaldey - QUE?  
Ruy - JA claro acaso creías que te dejaríamos ir sola a Inglaterra?   
Kero - Bien así no me la pasare tan solo  
Mako - y si te sientes hambriento podría hacerte galletas ^_^  
Kero - SÍ GALLETAS ;_; oh Soy tan Feliz   
Así el pequeño guardián y la chica salieron rumbo a la cosían.  
Ruy - Kaldey puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Kaldey - claro que pasa Ruy?  
Ruy - Es sobre el día en que te conocí   
Kaldey - uh???  
Ruy - Recuerdo que estabas jugando con Mako cerca de tu casa y me golpeaste con una pelota, Yo estaba enojado e intente regresarte el golpe pero detrás de ti apareció el "Angel" quiero decir Yue y realmente me asuste no recuerdas eso?  
Kaldey - Ahora que le mencionas creo que en ocasiones me parecía ver a un ángel de alas plateadas posiblemente si era Yue pero no entiendo por que hasta ahora se dejo ver.  
Ruy - Dime Kal piensas que esto sea una señal de algo?  
Kaldey - La verdad Ruy es que desde niña he tenido sueños raros y nos veía reunidos a los pies de esa torre pero también habia otra mujer y algo mas pero no lo puedo recordar  
Ruy - Kaldey somos amigos recuerda que siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo   
Kaldey - Gracias Riuyi   
Ruy - um Solo dime. . . Ruy   
Kaldey - jeje esta bien ^_^  
º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º  
Sabih vigilaba muy atentamente al chico que apareció cuando el guardián de la Luna perdió el conocimiento, tenia el cabello castaño muy claro casi de un color plateado a la luz, de ojos cafés los cuales solo abrió por un momento antes de recosatarlo en la cama, usaba lentes de aumento y se veía de unos 17 años, no parecía herido, sin embargo no habia despertado desde aquella noche y ya era casi un día del Juicio de Kaldey, Kero y Mako entraron a la habitación con algo de comer   
Mako - Toma Sabih te trajimos unas galletas  
Kero - Así es estas son las galletas preparadas con la mezcla especial del gran Cerberus ^_^  
Sabih - oh entonces deben de saber horrible ;P  
Kero - Oh que cruel eres niña ;_;   
Mako - jajaja, por cierto Sabih como sigue el chico?  
Sabih - No ha despertado y comienzo a preocuparme, dime Byan ya regreso?  
Mako - No, y no vendrá él regresara a casa para aparentar un poco, le dirá a mis padres que Kal y yo nos quedaremos contigo esta noche   
Sabih - Por que estas tan pensativo Kero?  
Kero - oh es que me preocupa el estado de este chico y también el de Yue  
El guardián no dijo la verdad completa, hace tiempo Yue junto con Yukito casi desaparecen ya que el Guardián de la Luna depende directamente de la energía de su dueño al igual que las cartas, En aquella ocasión El hermano de Sakura Touya cedió sus poderes para que ni Yue ni Yukito desaparecieran y esperaba que no fuera ese el motivo de que Yukito no despertara.   
Sabih - Si quieres ve a dormir Mako, yo aun puedo quedarme un poco mas junto con Kero   
Mako - oh esta bien Sabih estaré en la habitación de aquí a lado si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme   
Sabih - de acuerdo amiga ^_^  
Así pues Mako salió del cuarto donde solo quedaban Sabih, Kero, y aquel chico  
Sabih - Kero tu también ve a dormir, si algo se presenta es mejor que estés descansado para proteger a Kaldey, y por supuesto a mí también ;P   
Kero - Jeje bien Iré a dormir niña si ocupas algo llame y vendré inmediatamente… Y si traen mas golosinas ten por seguro que R E G R E S A R E…  
La chica quedo en la habitación con una gran gota en la nuca. La noche paso tranquilamente Kaldey Fue a dormir junto con Mako y Kero, Ruy por su parte permanecía en el jardín de la casa de Sabih pensando en que habría en Inglaterra. Por su parte Sabih estaba en su habitación vigilando a aquel chico el cual permanecía inconsciente aun. . .  
Yukito - Oh donde estoy (decia con algo de dificultad)   
Sabih - No hables estas algo débil, aquí estarás seguro  
Yukito - Quien eres tu?  
Sabih - acaso no me recuerdas? Estaba cuando peleaste con Kaldey  
Yukito - Uh quien es Kaldey?  
Sabih - De verdad no recuerdas nada?  
Yukito - No, no puedo recordar nada   
Sabih - Tu eres Yue el guardián que puso el juicio a Kaldey en la torre de Tokio  
Yukito - De que estas hablando?  
Sabih - Permíteme tengo que ir por Kero él sabrá que hacer   
Yukito - Cerberus?, Dime tu conoces a Sakura?  
Sabih - No, lo que tengo entendido es que esa Sakura que mencionas fue la antigua dueña de las Cartas   
Yukito - En donde estamos?  
Sabih - Estamos en mi casa, en el oeste de New Tokio   
Yukito - New Tokio?   
Sabih - Así es  
Yukito - Y entonces quien eres tu?  
Sabih - Oh mi nombre es Sabih, Sabih Kasugano, soy amiga puedes confiar en mi Yue   
Yukito - Mi nombre no es Yue, pero creo que hablas de mí otro yo. Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, y muchas gracias por cuidar de mí   
El chico dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud a Sabih tan enternecedora que la chica quedo encantada instantáneamente por ella  
Sabih - Será mejor que duermas un poco, mañana hablaras con Kero el te explicara todo mejor que yo   
Yukito - Dime que paso con Touya?  
Sabih - Disculpa pero no sé de quien me hablas   
Yukito - Entiendo… que día es hoy?  
Sabih - Es 17 de Noviembre   
Yukito - Año?  
Sabih - 2340   
Yukito - oh creo que entiendo   
Sabih - Pasa algo?   
Yukito - Hace tiempo, bueno por lo que veo mucho, comencé a dormir pero nunca desperté, creí que era un muy largo sueño pero ahora veo que fue por que mi otro yo regreso al libro de las cartas  
Sabih - No sabes nada de "Tú otro yo"??  
Yukito - Disculpa pero no, cuando comenze a dormir ya habia pasado mucho tiempo de que no sabia de mí otro yo, pero creo que ha comenzado de nuevo   
Sabih - Y te sientes bien así?  
Yukito - No es malo, pienso que es lo que llaman reencarnar, aunque mi vida pasada por así llamarla fue maravillosa  
Sabih - Mejor duerme un poco, mañana podremos platicar un poco mas  
Yukito - Tu no piensas dormir?  
Sabih - en un momento, me quedare un poco mas por si necesitas ayuda o algo, no te preocupes por mí además en un momento vendrá Ruy a cubrirme mientras yo duermo un poco   
Yukito - muchas gracias, sabes me alegro de haber despertado con una chica tan amable como tu cuidando de mí, me recuerdas mucho a una persona de mi vida pasada  
Sabih - a sí y dime se puede saber a quien?  
Yukito - Jeje claro su nombre es, bueno era Touya  
*******************************************************************************************  
JUR JUR JUR que les pareció?, Bueno Yukito, esta de regreso y parece que Touya aun esta en su mente ;P  
Que les pareció lo de la hija de Sakura? En lo personal a mí me gusto mucho lo de ponerle Nadeshiko en memoria a su madre, además de que Li la estuvo entrenando y ella por su parte también a Kaldey ;P  
Ahora saben por que Kaldey fue la escogida para tener el libro de Clow, que fue lo mismo que paso con Sakura, Por que no cambiaron todas las cartas, pero más que nada por que cambiaron? Y quien es ese niño? A que se refería Eriol con en Legado de Clow y cual es el verdadero secreto de Stone Hedge, si quieren mas sigan leyendo ^_^ por que esto apenas comienza MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ya extrañaba hacer eso ^_^)   



	7. Eres tan parecida. . .

07

Hola hola hola espero que no se hayan aburrido y sigan leyendo mi fic ^_^ la verdad es que el día de hoy tuve muchas horas libres así que me encerré en informática de nuevo para escribir esto muahaha (muahaha es no demanden a ben plis ^_^) 

*******************************************************************************************

Yukito - Su nombre era Touya, Touya Kinomoto, aunque no debería decir era ya que siempre estará con migo o almenos una parte de él 

Sabih - Oh veo que era una persona muy importante para ti

Yukito - La verdad es que si, el siempre estuvo cuando estaba en problemas, y no le importaba mucho su comodidad, es por eso que tu gesto de cuidarme aun sin saber quien soy me recuerda mucho a él

Sabih - Ja ja ni lo menciones, que según yo estaba orgullosisima de que nadie fuera igual a mí 

Yukito - Y nadie lo es, en este mundo todas las personan son tan especiales como las otras 

Sabih - Oye te la vas a pasar adulándome o piensas descansar un poco mas? Ya que no quiero desvelarme en vano ok?

Yukito - Lo sabia eres idéntica ^_^ 

Al parecer Sabih se sonrojo un poco después de oír esto ultimo.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º 

Mako - Kal… Estas dormida?

Kaldey - No

Mako - Que piensas? 

Kaldey - Pienso en muchas cosas Mako, sabes hasta hace unos días creía que mi vida era aburrida y mírame ahora… En ocasiones creía que solo era una chica mas en este mundo, y para colmo nisiquiera es Marte

Mako - Kal, tu siempre quisiste estar en Marte verdad?

Kaldey - Creía que aquel planeta era mucho mejor que la Tierra, pero ahora veo que no es así… Dime Mako si hubieras sido tú la que encontrara el libro que hubieras hecho? 

Mako - La verdad nada, sabes muy bien que esas cosas siempre me han dado mucho miedo?

Kaldey - Entonces te doy miedo? 

Mako - Para nada amiga, el que me da miedo es Yue 

Ambas chicas rieron 

Kaldey - Según Kero su antigua dueña lo hizo comprender muchas cosas sobre la herencia de las cartas

Mako - Dime Kal cuando regresaste en el tiempo vistes a la antigua dueña de las cartas??

Kaldey - Si, de hecho vi el momento de su juicio, también cuando cambio las cartas de Clow a Sakura, pero más que nada lo que me hizo entender por que encontré el Libro aquella noche fue su hija 

Mako - Su hija? 

Kaldey - así es, Su nombre es Nadeshiko Li 

Mako - Li? Cómo tu?

Kaldey - Así es, al parecer soy descendiente de ella y por lo tanto de Sakura, pero lo que más me desconcertó es que por parte de Syaoran, el padre de Nadeshiko, soy descendiente de Clow.

Mako - Conociste mucho de tus antepasados no es así?

Kaldey - Jeje se podría decir, Nadeshiko me ayudo un poco a entender que las Cartas tenían un gran poder y que ella no las utilizo a pesar de que era la heredera original ya que no habia necesidad de utilizarlas

Mako - Entonces se tendrán que utilizar ahora?

Kaldey - Ella me dijo sobre una profecía que esta desde los tiempos de Clow, además de unos sueños que tenia los cuales eran sobre la destrucción de las cartas y la Tierra, pero no sabia cuando, pero en ellos me veía a mí

Mako - Entonces la tierra se destruirá?

Kaldey - Espero que no, lo único que se es que lo que llamo "El legado de Clow" podría impedir esto… Mako cambiando de tema un poco sabes que paso con Bryan?

Mako - Él esta en casa aparentando que tu y yo nos quedaremos aquí

Kaldey - No… No me refiero a eso, ayer cuando termine con el Juicio abrí los ojos por un momento y él me estaba "Abrasando"

Mako - Estabamos preocupados por ti 

Kaldey - Lo sé y se los agradezco, pero me refiero a que sentí su abrazo de una manera distinta, pienso que…

Mako - Crees que le gustas?

Kaldey - A ti te gusta Ruy no?

Mako - Oh…pero que cosas dices ^_^' 

Kaldey - Lo se Mako, te conozco muy bien, y también conozco a Bryan es por eso que creo esto

Mako - Kal el es mi hermano, y además es muy complicado entenderlo 

Kaldey - Tienes razón… quizás fue mi imaginación ^_^

Mako - Durmamos un poco que casi amanece y mañana será un largo día

Kaldey - De acuerdo amiga

Kero - (hablando dormido) Galletas ^_^

Kaldey y Mako - ji ji ji 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º 

La mañana era tranquila, en los noticieros ya no habia noticias de aquellos objetos que rodearon las principales ciudades del mundo, lo primero que se vio en aquella casa a orillas de New Tokio fue un chico que despertaba dirijiendose a la cocina para encontrar un pequeño muñeco comiendo algo 

Ruy - Cerberus? 

Kero -ñamo ñam munch MUANCH 

Ruy - Mande ??? 

Kero - haaaa… dije hola hola hola, buen día Ruy 

Ruy - eres algo glotón no lo crees? 

Kero - ñeeeee bueno y dime por que tan temprano despierto? 

Ruy - simplemente ya no pude dormir y Kaldey?

Kero - Siegue dormida junto con Mako y no quise despertarlas así que baje a almorzar solo… Gustas?

Decía el pequeño guardián mientras ofrecía de las galletas que Mako preparo la noche anterior 

Ruy - Solo un poco 

Kero - están hechas con el toque del gran Cerberus ^_^

Ruy - ósea que están envenenadas? 

Kero - ;_; por que son así conmigo ?? 

Ruy - jaja no creas nada Cerberus, por cierto sabes como esta el chico que apareció ayer?

Kero - te refieres a Yukito?, no lo se quise pasar a verlo primero pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que mejor no entre, lo mejor será dejar que descanse hasta que se sienta bien 

Ruy - Cerberus podrías hacerme un favor? 

Kero - Claro el que quieras no por nada soy un tipaso !!!!!

Ruy - En ese caso… quiero que me enseñes a usar magia 

Kero - Lo siento pero es que tu no posees ningún tipo de poder 

Ruy - entonces lo desarrollare, es importante que sepa algo 

Kero - para que tu incistencia? 

Ruy - Yue y tu ayer que apareció aquel niño perdieron el conocimiento, si algo les llegase a pasar no podrían proteger a Kaldey y me gustaría ayudar en algo. Si algo le pasa jamas me lo perdonaría.

Kero - Oh entiendo, en ese caso intentare hacer algo por ayudarte.

Ruy - Bueno que te parece si vamos a Ver a ese chico?

Kero - Claro 

Y así el guardián y su "Pupilo" se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sabih donde descansaba Yukito, no alcanzaron a tocar la puerta cuando les abrió un chico de Cabello castaño muy claro, de ojos cafés, con unos lentes pequeños diciendo - Shhhhh, podrían despertarla - El guardián y el joven entraron solo para ver a Sabih dormida en una silla a un lado de la cama - Estuvo toda la noche despierta, acaba de quedarse dormida así que será mejor dejarla dormir - Decía mientras la colocaba suavemente en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas - Kero me gustaría hablar contigo. Pero hablar yo, no Yue - El pequeño guardián asintió e inmediatamente Ruy los dejo solos en la habitación.

Yukito - No rodeare mucho esto, Por que estoy aquí?

Kero - no lo sé, no creí que Yue pudiera retener su identidad falsa después de entrar al Libro nuevamente

Yukito - La ultima vez que té vi fue cuando Nadeshiko partió a USA con Tomoyo

Kero - Y en esa ocasión te comente de una energía obscura muy fuerte y que tuvieras cuidado

Yukito - Lo recuerdo pero después de eso no paso absolutamente nada, viví mi vida hasta que llego a su fin, recuerdo que simplemente Dormí mas nunca desperte hasta el día de Hoy

Kero - No comprendo que intentara hacer Yue

Yukito - Otra cosa que he sentido es que la energía de Touya ha comenzado a desaparecer, y esto podría afectar a Yue 

Kero - Yukito perdona pero no tienes que ayudarnos si no lo deseas, además es como lo dijiste "Tu Vida"

Yukito - Pero que dices Cerberus… claro que los ayudare, seria como darles las gracias por permitirme vivir de nuevo, y tengo que cuidar a esta niña, ya que ella sin conoserme cuido de mi tan amablemente 

Yukito dirigía una pequeña sonrisa a Sabih la cual permanecía dormida después de estar toda la noche cuidando al chico recién llegado. 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Ruy bajaba las escaleras y vio a Kaldey y a Mako que recién habían despertado - Buenos días Ruy - Saludaba Mako - Espero que hayas descansado bien - Le dijo Kaldey - Oh bueno claro que dormí bien, por cierto el chico de ayer despertó y en estos momentos esta hablando con Cerberus - les dijo Ruy a las chicas - No creo que tengan problemas ya que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo así que lo mejor será no interrumpirlos, por que no preparamos algo de almorzar - Repuso Kaldey con una sonrisa en la cara. Así pues Mako y Kaldey se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras que Ruy y Kero permanecían en la sala esperando - Dime Cerberus, Te gustan los vídeo juegos? - el pequeño guardián se puso a flotar y repuso - que si me gustan? No sabes con quien estas hablando? - Ruy levanto una ceja y dijo - Oh entonces te crees muy bueno? Por que no jugamos un poco antes que vengan las chicas? - Kero emitió una pequeña risa llena de maldad y dijo - Muahahahaha terminaras con deseos de no haberme conocido 

Ruy saco dos diademas y encendió un aparato cercano a la sala - Este es un simulador de Pelea, la diadema leerá tus movimientos mentales y dará la orden a ti mismo en el juego - Le explicaba Ruy al pequeño guardián - Entonces no hay Controles? - Decía algo preocupado Kero - Controles?? Que primitivo Cerberus, esto es lo mejor que hay para juegos de vídeo - Termino de hablar y encendió la consola, Ambos estaban de frente uno al otro. Kero se veía como el tierno peluchito de siempre pero Ruy se veía alto, fuerte, Imponente, como si estuviera un Gladiador frente a él - Listo Cerberus? Dijo el chico - Oh pero es que mira como estas - decía aun preocupado el guardián - Es como te sientes y puedes dar tu "Verdadera visión de ti mismo" yo siempre juego con esta forma - Kero cruzo sus brasitos y dijo -Verdadera Forma? - Ruy sé habia lanzado a comenzar el ataque cuando Kero se envolvió en sus Alas haciendo que apareciera "La Bestia que protege el Sello" frente a Ruy el cual retrocedió rápidamente - Je je je, esto comienza a gustarme - Kero sonrío malévolamente hacia el chico que estaba tirado en el piso mirándolo y comenzó a correr, por su puesto que Kero iba tras el solo que iba lanzando fuego y volando - MUAHAHAHAHA REGRESA NO HUYAS DEL GRAN CERBERUS - todo termino para Ruy cuando Kero lo arrincono en una equina y comenzó a utilizar sus Flamas en su contra… el marcador de Vida de Ruy llego a 0 y fue declarada la victoria de Kero. La consola se apago y Kero festejaba - VIVA YO; LO HE LOGRADO; JAJAJA NISIQUIERA 300 AÑOS ENCERRADO HAN HECHO QUE PIERDA MIS DOTES NATURALES EN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS ^_^ - La mini-bestia no era nada modesta mientras que Ruy estaba algo "Asustado" después del simulador.

Mako y Kaldey llamaron a Kero y a Ruy para desayunar juntos, las chicas habían preparado "Hot Cakes" con algo de Jugo de Naranja, Kaldey insistía en llamar a comer a Yukito pero Kero le dijo que no bajaría ya que estaba cuidando a Sabih por haberlo cuidado toda la noche - En ese caso le suibire un poco cuando terminemos - A Kero le apareció una gota en la nuca era como un "Saben a lo que se atienen??". Terminaron de Desayunar y Kaldey junto con Kero subieron algo para Yukito y Sabih, Kero le pido a Kaldey que pusiera "MAS" en el plato de Yukito ya que con esto evitaría la vuelta a la cocina nuevamente - Cuanto puede comer una persona Kero creo que estas exagerando - Decía Kaldey quien apenas podía con los platos - Oh son demasiado pesados jamas podré subirlos sola - Se quejaba la chica ya que Mako y Ruy comenzaron a preparar todo para el viaje. Kero ayudo a la chica y al fin pudieron llegar a la habitación de Sabih - Pasen Sabih despertó - Decía Yukito abriendo la puerta de la habitación - Les hemos traído algo para que desayunen - Sabih rápidamente dijo - Desayunen?… Kaldey son las 11 de la mañana - a Kaldey le apareció una gran gota y dijo - Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca ^_^' - Le dieron un pequeño plato con "Hot Cakes" a Sabih la cual agradeció por haberle llevado el desayuno y "EL PLATO" especial fue para Yukito quien después de dar las gracias comenzó a comer de una manera "Peculiar" ya que comía y comía y comía. . . y termino todo sin dejar nada mientras los demás miraban incrédulos - Heee te, te comiste todo tan rápido? - Decía Sabih incrédula quien apenas habia probado su platillo - Claro que si la comida es lo que más me gusta en este mundo ^_^ - Repuso rápidamente Yukito, Sabih no pudo terminar con su platillo el cual ofreció a Yukito y este lo aceptó rápidamente - Gracias ^_^ lo vez exactamente igual a Touya - Sabih simplemente se sonrojo un poco - Por cierto disculpa mis modales Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro - El chico se puso de pie he hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kaldey - Oh mucho gusto pero no tienes que hacer eso, mi nombre es Kaldey Li - Yukito le dirigió una sonrisa - Entonces tu eres la nueva dueña de las cartas, disculpa que no sepa mucho de esto pero mi otro yo y yo no tenemos mucho contacto ^_^ - Kero les explico que Yue habia separado totalmente su conciencia de la de Yukito por lo que eran personas totalmente diferentes. Mako toco a la puerta y les dijo que Ruy estaba preparando ya el auto para partir a Inglaterra - Oh esperen yo también iré - Decía Sabih quien se ponía de pie lentamente - Solo tengo que asearme un poco no viajare a otro continente sin haberme dado un buen Baño ¬_¬ - Todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica que salía de la habitación no sin antes agradecer a Yukito él haberla cuidado mientras dormía - Bueno supongo que iré con ustedes, podrían necesitar de mi ayuda, y al menos podría intentar ayudar en algo - Mako y Kaldey agradecieron al chico el cual también los acompañaría.

Daban ya la 1:00 de la tarde cuando todos estaban listos para partir, Bryan no iría con ellos ya que permanecería en su casa para guardar apariencias como él decía - Se cuidan mucho y regresan completos de acuerdo? - Todos asintieron y Ruy puso en marcha el auto - Bien chicos próxima parada Inglaterra… encontraremos eso que Clow dijo que estaba ahí - Y salieron. Mientras Bryan veía el auto alejarse un pequeño niño apareció detrás de él diciendo - Sabes el legado de Clow es solo una leyenda así que prácticamente se meten en la boca del Lobo - Bryan volteo rápidamente solo para ver como el niño extendía su mano hacia él y lo encerraba en un pequeño cristal - Todos los que intenten revivir el poder de Clow terminaran mal, solo buscamos lo que es nuestro por derecho - El pequeño niño desapareció llevando consigo el cristal en donde estaba Bryan encerrado.

*******************************************************************************************

Bueno que les pareció? Aquí me puse medio meloso con las parejas y como se irán formando espero que me hayan entendido mientras tanto estos niños están en todo el mundo y parecía que estaban calmadones verdad? Pero como todo buen escritor predecible que soy no los podía dejar sin aparecer. El legado de Clow??? Ni yo mismo sé lo que pueda ser ;P ustedes se imaginan?? En el próximo capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas y reencuentros ^_^ me imagino que ya esperaban esto verdad? Nos vemos en el next Chapter llamado "El legado de Clow" (;_; Cielos hasta en los títulos soy predecible) 


	8. La pequeña niña con grandes poderes

Hola nuevamente aquí yo sigo con horas libres por lo que me da tiempo de hacer Fics ^_^ espero que si les este gustando ok bueno comienza ya (ups casi lo olvido CCS es de Clamp y no mía ok)

**********************************************************************************************

El camino era tranquilo y no parecía haber mucha agitación en el mar así que el auto no tuvo problemas para cruzar de la playa a mar abierto. Kero estaba aun conversando con Yukito al cual le pedía una gran disculpa por interferir en su vida nuevamente – No tienes que disculparte Cerberus, estoy muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar en este mundo nuevamente, además pienso que podría comenzar una nueva vida justo como en el pasado – Decía Yukito mientras acompañaba su comentario de una gran sonrisa – Jajaja nada que ver con Yue, pero gracias por ayudarnos ^_^ - Kero se poso en uno de los hombros de aquel joven y siguió mirando el mar el cual pasaban rápidamente – Sabes Kal, es la primera ves que viajo tan lejos, es emocionante – Decía Mako quien miraba fijamente aquel océano que atravesaban – En que piensas Kal? – Comento Sabih quien veía una cara de preocupación en Kaldey – No lo se, es como si algo hubiera pasado, siento que algo paso pero no se que es – Kero rápidamente comenzó a flotar alrededor de la chica y dijo – No te preocupes Kal, es solo tu imaginación o quizás son nervios por saber lo que es el legado de Clow, para ser sincero yo también estoy algo nervioso por ello ^_^ pero tranquila por que no comemos algo para relajarnos? Mako preparaste esas deliciosas galletas que solo tu sabes hacer verdad ;_; ???? Le dijo el pequeño guardián a la chica que rápidamente saco una canasta donde tenia algo de galletas especialmente para Kero. Casi se veía la cosa de Inglaterra mientras que Ruy comenzaba a bajar la velocidad del Móvil así que prácticamente habían llegado a Inglaterra – Lo ven esa es la costa este, decidí llegar por aquí ya que es una parte despoblada así que no tendremos muchos problemas de permisos o cosas de esas – Decía Ruy a todos quienes ya preparaban el las cosas para salir. Kero rápidamente salto del asiento y dijo alarmado – REGRESA SIENTO UNA PRECENSIA MAGICA MUY PODEROSA !!! - Ruy dio un giro rápido justo antes que una gran ola envolviera al auto que salió disparado hacia la costa. El cual prácticamente casi quedo enterrado en la arena mientras los chicos intentaban salir del mismo – Kero que fe lo que paso – Pregunto rápidamente Sabih – Es una presencia, pero es diferente a la que sentí en la Torre – Se apresuro a Decir Kaldey, se siente algo familiar – Escucharon una voz que decía – "Déjenme en paz no pienso Darles nada y si se acercan mas no duden que fallare en matarlos" – Todos voltearon hacia donde se escucho la Voz pero no parecía haber nadie cercas, Kero por su parte voló alto para mirar alrededor pero al igual que los chicos no pudo ver nada simplemente lo que era la Playa. Sabih – Tengo algo de miedo Yukito – No tienes por que temer ya que Cerberus esta aquí y tenemos las cartas, además podría cambiar a mi otro yo en caso necesario Kaldey – Así es Amiga, recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien. Kero al escuchar que Kaldey decía esto recordó el "Conjuro" que tenia Sakura cuando era niña que decía "Pase lo que pase, Todo estará Bien" Mako – Pasa algo Kero?? Kero – OH no, no es nada Ruy - bueno creo que será mejor que comencemos a sacar el auto de la arena para llegar a Stone Hedge Así pues los jóvenes comenzaron a sacar el automóvil de la arena el cual no tenia ningún daño solo algo de Arena encima pero estaba completamente bien. Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y Kero iba repitiendo en voz baja – "pase lo que pase, todo estará bien" – Sabih le dijo – Así es fue lo mismo que dijo Kal cuando llegamos – Kero asintió – Y es un gran conjuro ya que funciona muy bien, se podría decir que le viene de familia ^_^ - Yukito por su parte no parecía preocupado, si no mas bien se veía muy contento – Saben cuando vivía en Tomoeda hace mucho tiempo, siempre quise conocer Inglaterra, se podría decir que mi sueño se ara realidad ^_^ - Ruy que iba aun al volante decía – Jeje tarde pero seguro no es así? – Todos rieron ante el comentario de su amigo. En lo alto de una colita se veía una sombra que los observaba atentamente – No dejare que me hagan sufrir mas – Así esta sombra desapareció de aquel lugar donde vigilaba a los chicos quienes iban a Stone Hedge

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

La ciudad se veía en ruinas – Estamos en la ciudad abandonada, según recuerdo de la escuela tiene mas de 100 años deshabitada – Decía Ruy mientras bajaba la velocidad del automóvil que flotaba a velocidad media ya – Yukito tu sabes hacia donde podría estar Stone Hedge?, en esta época solo era conocida como una construcción milenaria mas no hay registros de donde haya podido estar, según entiendo después de la gran guerra desaparecieron muchos monumentos históricos – Yukito dijo un aproximado de donde podía haber estado Stone Hedge y Ruy comento – Pero esa zona es inaccesible Nadie puede entrar ahí – Kero rápidamente comento – Lo será mas tenemos que ir – Sabih apoyo a Kero diciendo – además Ya hemos llegado muy lejos, y se esta haciendo de noche, recomendaría que nos quedáramos aquí en esta ciudad, al parecer no hay nadie aquí así que no habrá problema, además será mejo que aventurarnos a dormir en campo abierto no creen? – todos concordaron con Sabih así que buscaron un lugar en donde dormir. Mako encontró un gran castillo el cual también estaba abandonado y decidieron pasar la noche ahí ya que el auto también permanecería oculto y cerca de ellos en una emergencia. Kero tomo su forma original y decidió permanecer cuidando un poco mientras los demás dormían y después lo haría Yue ya que el estaría bastante descansado – Duerman bien que el Gran Cerberus los protegerá – decía muy orgulloso de si mismo el guardián – la noche parecía tranquila pero Kero escucho una voz en si mismo la cual decía – "Traidor, Cerberus no mereces el titulo de Bestia del Sello has vendido tu legado a los invasores" – Kero rápidamente se exalto y comenzó a sobrevolar el castillo, mas no pudo encontrar nada "sospechoso". La mañana siguiente todos despertaron y se prepararon para seguir hacia donde se encontraba Stone Hedge. . . Kero no comento nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Emprendieron el camino sin novedad alguna, Sabih se sentó junto a Yukito el cual iba comiendo algo que prepararon Mako y Kaldey antes de partir, Ruy aun conducía mientras que Mako y Kaldey estaban platicando de lo que dirían en casa si se enteraran en que lugar estaban – Sabih es muy afortunada a que sus padres están constantemente de Viaje así nadie la reprende si sale o no – Al parecer el comentario de Ruy no le agrado mucho a Sabih quien abandono la platica que intentaba sostener con Yukito para permanecer totalmente callada el resto del camino.

Ruy – Muy bien esta es la región que nos dijo Yukito

Se veía mas bien despoblado, con rastros de lo que parecía ser una carretera

Ruy – Si seguimos este camino podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos

Kaldey – Sigámoslo entonces

Sabih – Entre mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor, este lugar me da miedo desde el momento en que llegamos

Ruy – Les recuerdo que esta es una zona prohibida así que podríamos estar en problemas si nos descubren

Kero – Kaldey por que utilizas la carta Sueño para evitar complicaciones

Kaldey – Esta bien lo intentare

Kero – Como ahora eres la nueva dueña de las cartas puede ser que el anterior conjuro no funcione así que intenta sustituir la invocación a los poderes de la oscuridad con los poderes de las estrellas que es lo que Sakura hizo cuando cambio las cartas

Kaldey – Bien

La chica tomo la llave que ahora tenia forma de una pequeña flama roja y comenzó el conjuro "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kaldey, quien acepto la misión contigo L I B E R A T E". . . Pero el báculo no creció, aun conservaba su forma de pequeña llave – LIBERATE – le ordeno nuevamente la chica – Por que no funciona Kero? – Dijo Mako preocupada? – Funcionara no se preocupen simplemente el conjuro de las estrellas funciona solo con el poder de Sakura, si Kaldey quiere utilizar las cartas de nuevo deberá encontrar su propio conjuro. Pero no es cosa de alarmarse ya que la mayoría de las cartas han cambiado así que ya es un "GRAN" avance – La chica desistió en su intento de transformar la llave en báculo y se pusieron en camino nuevamente.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Una gran mansión que parecía haber estado en llamas hace poco tiempo se alzaba frente a ellos y cerca de ella había una construcción hecha en roca sólida acomodadas una sobre otra, la mayor parte de estas piedras gigantescas estaban quebradas en el suelo, solo eran dos las que aun se conservaban en pie.

Yukito – Hemos llegado, al parecer esto es lo que queda de Stone Hedge

Kaldey – No imaginaba algo así

Kero – Se puede sentir un gran poder mágico así que no nos separemos de acuerdo?

Ruy – Bueno entonces será mejor ir juntos

Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que era Stone Hedge efectivamente un gran poder mágico se sentía en aquella construcción ya que no solo lo podía sentir Kero, Kaldey y Yukito sintieron una sensación extraña al acercarse, y no solo eso también Mako, Ruy y Sabih pudieron sentir aquella presencia mágica – Que es esto – Decía Mako desconcertada – La energía es muy fuerte pero no es agresiva así que no teman – contesto Kero a la chica que parecía asustada– Aquí no parece haber nada, mas no recuerdo que cerca de Stone Hedge hubiera alguna especie de casa, mucho menos una mansión – Dijo Yukito mientras miraba fijamente aquella casa que parecía haber terminado de arder en fuego. Una pequeña sombra pudo ser vista por Sabih en una de las ventanas de aquella casa – IEE chicos miren – Dijo rápidamente pero cuando volteo de nuevo para ver, aquella sombra había desaparecido – No lo entiendo vi algo ahí – Dijo Sabih algo desconcertada – No te preocupes amiga quizás solo fue tu imaginación – Le dijo amablemente Kaldey – Si mi imaginación, ese debió de ser – Los jóvenes se dirigieron entonces a aquella casa.

Hola hay alguien ahí???? – Entro gritando Ruy – Nop parece que no hay nadie – Un sillón de cubierta roja estaba casi en el recibidos, pero este había sido consumido por las llamas – Ese es el sillón que usaba Clow – dijo Kero al ver aquel sillón quemado – Yukito comienza a levitar en el aire mientras unas grandes Alas lo cubren, había cambiado a Yue – Tengan cuidado siento una fuerte presencia magia muy cerca – Dijo el Guardián de la luna mientras se acercaba al sillón – Clow – dejo salir esta palabra en voz baja, Sabih se acerco a el – Lo querías mucho verdad? – Yue rápidamente se alejo de la chica diciendo – No entiendo de que me hablas, además no creas que soy como Yukito si intentas sacarme platica como a el – repuso cortantemente el ángel mientras se dirigía a las escaleras – No le hagas caso, el sufrió mucho cuando Clow murió, incluyendo cuando nos despedimos de Sakura, pero nunca expresara sus sentimientos – le decía Kero a Sabih mientras tomaba su verdadera forma – Iré con Yue a revisar arriba – Iré contigo Kal – se adelanto Mako – Bien en ese caso Kero cuida de Sabih y Ruy en lo que regresamos – el guardián asintió diciendo que tuvieran cuidado. Así pues Yue fue el primero en subir seguido de Mako y Kaldey – Que es lo que buscamos exactamente Kal? – Dijo su amiga mientras que Kaldey solo pensaba "Que es el legado de Clow?, Kero dijo que eran las cartas, por que Nadeshiko no me menciono nada de esto? Tengo miedo, aun no comprendo bien por que pasa todo esto, también espero que eso de destruir la tierra no sea cierto. Nadeshiko me dijo que cuidara las cartas muy bien y que si eran destruidas la Tierra también lo seria , aunque aquel niño dijo que ya no había cartas Clow para impedirlo? No entiendo nada" – Niña ven a ver esto – dijo Yue sacando a Kaldey de sus pensamientos mientras el veía una pequeña moneda en el piso con una figura idéntica al signo que utilizaba Clow en sus cartas – Esto fue hecho por Clow – Dijo Yue enseñándole la moneda a la chica – Tiene la figura la carta de Esperanza, solo que sin el corazón – Dijo Kaldey mientras sacaba la carta de "Hope" del libro que ahora era Rojo. Una sombra paso rápidamente a un lado de Kaldey arrebatándole la carta. Era una niña de unos 14 años la que estaba cerca de la ventana ahora con la Carta de "Hope" en las manos y dijo – No permitiré que destruyas esta carta también.   
  


º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

Una pequeña chica de unos 14 años se paro frente a ellos con la carta de "Hope" en las manos diciendo que no permitiría que destruyeran las cartas - Niña no seas insolente como piensas que Cerberus o yo permitiríamos que destruyesen las . . . - Una ráfaga de viento salió de una mano que extendió la niña hacia Yue el cual fue estampado contra la pared por el impulso de aire - Yue - Grito Kaldey mientras miraba fijamente a aquella niña - Quien eres tu ?- La persona que impedirá que destruyas las cartas maldito extraterrestre - Kaldey estaba desconcertada. Kero entro rápidamente a la habitación mientras que Sabih fue inmediatamente a ayudar a Yue que intentaba ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad – Espera un poco no te esfuerces demasiado, Kero y Kaldey lograran recuperar la carta – le decía amablemente Sabih a Yue, Ruy se acerco corriendo a la chica pero fue lanzado de igual manera que Yue, Mako inmediatamente fue a su lado mientras que Kaldey nuevamente intentaba transformar el báculo pero no consiguió nada – LIBERATE. . . LIBERATEEEE – Gritaba desesperada mientras la niña los seguía observando – Kaldey vamonos de aquí esa niña es muy fuerte – Le decía Mako casi apunto de estallar en llanto a su amiga – No puedo Mako, le prometí a Nadeshiko que no dejaría que nada le pasara a las cartas – Al oír esto, la niña retrocedió un poco diciendo – No esperaras que crea que conoces a Nadeshiko verdad?. . . Se los dije antes Lárguense o no dudare en matarlos – Kaldey grito amenazante a la pequeña – Quien eres y como sabes de Nadeshiko? – La pequeña retrocedió un poco, parecía asustada pero no perdia su pose agresiva ante los chicos. Kero se poso frente a ambas chicas y dijo – Regresa la carta a su dueña – Entonces la niña solo dijo – Silencio traidor, que sabes bien que ella no puede ser la dueña – Entonces la niña alzo sus manos y grito "SOMBRAS" y una esfera negra cubrió a Kaldey junto con la pequeña niña mientras que Kero simplemente miraba impotente como su nueva dueña era cubierta por aquella esfera. 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

"Donde estoy??" se preguntaba Kaldey mientras veía un lugar completamente vació y árido – Estas en el corazón de la tierra – Le contesto la pequeña niña que aun la miraba con recelo – No entiendo como pudiste dominar a los guardianes de las cartas pero ellos no son como mis guardianes, permíteme te presento a los protectores de mi familia "Despierten de su Descanso Guardianes creados por Clow yo Umi su nueva ama reclamo su protección, a mi Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon" – De lo que parecía ser unas grandes rocas comenzaron a formarse las figuras de un gran León negro con alas de mariposa y una chica de cabello rosa que también tenia alas de mariposa – Ellos son los guardianes de mi familia, y aunque no hayan podido despertar para proteger a mis padres, si lo hicieron para acabar contigo – al decir esto la pequeña comenzó a llorar y cada palabra que decía expresaba una gran ira y resentimiento hacia Kaldey – Matéenla ya que es ella quien ha destruido las Cartas – Al decir esto Los guardianes comenzaron a Volar sobre Kaldey – Ahora morirás como los seres sin Corazón que mataron a mi familia – Dijo amenazante la niña hacia Kaldey quien estaba completamente asustada – Sin corazón? No entiendo lo que dices – la pequeña llave de Kaldey comenzó a brillar. La voz de su amiga Nadeshiko le decía "Utiliza el poder de tu corazón, no piensas mal de la pequeña ya ha sufrido demasiado estos últimos días, y cuidado con estos guardianes ya que tiene el mismo poder que los tuyos pero son mas agresivos en su manera de utilizarlos" LA voz cedió mientras que los guardianes comenzaban a descender rápidamente hacia Kaldey la cual comenzó a decir muy despacio "Llave que guardas el poder de mi corazón, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Kaldey… quien acepto la misión contigo. . . LIBERATE" al decir esto la pequeña llave creció y se transformo en el báculo el cual ahora tenia en la punta una pequeña flama y era de color rojo. El león lanzo un gran rayo de luz contra la chicala cual rápidamente utilizo la carta de "escudo" para protegerse – no importa que ahora puedas utilizar tu magia de nuevo ella siempre me acompaño a mi. La chica solo grito LIBERATE y un báculo apareció frente a ella, tenia en la punta la figura de la Luna rodeada por el Sol era dorado y resplandecía mas que el de Kaldey – Este es el Cetro de Clow – Dijo orgullosamente la pequeña – Kaldey tomo su báculo y comenzó a gritarle a la niña – No me importa si eres el mismísimo Clow pero yo prometí no dejar que nadie dañara las cartas así que no me rendiré y aun si tengo que destruir a estos guardianes lo haré – Al terminar de decir esto la carta que tenia en las manos la niña comenzó a brillar y una luz cegadora deslumbro a ambas junto con los guardianes. 

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

La esfera de oscuridad se deshizo mientras que Kaldey con el báculo en mano estaba frente a la niña la cual tenia también un gran báculo el cual fue reconocido por Yue inmediatamente, también la carta que ahora era de Color rojo estaba flotando alrededor de Kaldey mientras que lanzo un rayo hacia Yue y a Ruy los cuales rápidamente pudieron levantarse sin ninguna herida – Que es lo que esta pasando? – Dijo la pequeña niña mientras que veía a Yue volar y ponerse frente a ella junto con Kero – Kaldey fue elegida por el heredero del libro de las cartas en el pasado, así que ella es la dueña ahora – Le decía Kero a la niña que cayo de rodillas ante el. Rápidamente aparecieron los otros dos guardianes y la reacción de ambos fue inmediata – Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun – dijo Yue perplejo – Estamos aquí para proteger a el legado de Clow – Dijo sin mas rodeos el León Negro – Entonces el Legado es esta niña? – Pregunto Kaldey sorprendida.

***********************************************************************************************

Uff ya termine ok que les pareció?? Quien es esta niña?? Jeje la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo se :P bueno si lo se pero ya no lo puse en este Cap así que lean el que sigue por que tiene mas cosillas como el por que le dijeron a Kaldey Extraterrestre ^_^' y que es en realidad el "Legado de Clow" o mas bien dicho. . . ok lean el siguiente Capitulo 


	9. Umi Hiragisawa la chica con la sangre de...

HOLAS HOLA HELLO Pues ya ahora si me tarde muchisisisisisisismo en subir capitulo :P pero créanme que la escuela ha estado de muerte. . . así que una supera disculpa a todos quienes se quedaron esperando el capitulo y espero que les guste ^_^ (Nuevamente les digo que CCS no es mía. . . así que no sean gachos y no me metan a la cárcel ;_;)

*******************************************************************************************

Kero - Supy que haces aquí? 

Spinel - -_-* No me llames Supy, Eriol nos encomendó la misión de proteger su legado

Yue - En ese caso no es el legado de Clow? 

Spinel - Claro que lo es, Todo el poder que tenia Clow, junto con el poder que logro desarrollar Eriol por su parte esta depositado en esta niña

Kaldey - Pero por que nos atacabas? 

Umi - . . . 

Spinel - Al transformar las Cartas Sakura la energía utilizada hizo parecer que fueron destruidas, además de que estos alienígenas invadieron la casa, desafortunadamente ni Ruby Moon ni yo pudimos reaccionar a tiempo para defender a los padres de la pequeña 

Umi - No entienden Nada ellos saben que soy mas que un simple legado o lo que quieran llamar, Déjenme sola ya hicieron suficiente despertando el poder de la destrucción 

La pequeña niña salió llorando y se encerró en una de las habitaciones 

Sabih - Creo que nos involucramos demasiado

Kaldey - no entiendo a que se refería con extraterrestre? Ella me llamo así cuando la vimos por primera vez 

Spinel - No tengo idea, solo sé que la energía de los que atacaron a su familia es muy fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que la de Clow

Los guardianes regresaron a su identidad falsa incluyendo a los recién llegados mientras que Kero proponía permanecer un poco mas en la gran mansión 

*****************************************************

Bueno permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Nakuru Akyzuki, esta es mi identidad falsa en realidad mi verdadera forma es como Ruby Moon, y mi compañero es Supy - el pequeño muñequito de color negro dirigió una mirada de enfado a la chica mientras ella lo señalaba con la mano - Eriol en el pasado sintió la energía de la carta del "Regreso" así que decidió investigar que es lo que pasaba - Spinel continuo con el relato - Eriol noto que la energía no era de Japón en donde radicaba Sakura, si no que venia de los Estados Unidos, poco tiempo después recibimos la visita de la señorita Nadeshiko quien nos informo sobre ti - El pequeño guardián apuntaba a Kaldey - Así pues Eriol decidió dejar todo su poder depositado en un descendiente por estas épocas, lo que nos lleva a Umi - Sabih bajo un poco la mirada y dijo - Pero los "Aliens" que mencionan también sabían sobre ella no es así? O si no por que atacar este lugar? - Spinel asintió - Lo que creo es que pudieran haber tenido el conocimiento de que Clow tuvo una reencarnación y posiblemente decidieron acabar con su descendencia directa - Kero se acerco un poco a Spinel - Hey Supy ahora estamos tranquilos, ellos creen que acabaron con todo aquí así que eso nos deja algo de tiempo, se puede decir que este es un lugar seguro - Al terminar de decir esto comenzó a "Casi obligar" a Supy a comer unas galletas que había preparado Mako antes de salir, Ruy simplemente los ignoro

Nakuru - Es un placer verte nuevamente Tsukishiro, al parecer nuestro destino siempre será competir 

Yukito - también es un placer Akisuki 

Comento Nakauru con recelo

Mako - Estoy algo preocupada por Umi creo que iré a hablar con ella 

Kaldey - Sabes amiga creo que deberíamos dejarla sola un momento, por lo que entiendo acaba de perder algo muy importante y no creo que haya nada que podamos hacer

Mako - No lo sé Kal, aun así me preocupa 

Kaldey - Mako, será mejor que lo olvides

Ruy pensaba en que era lo que buscaban. El ir tras el legado de Clow había sido muy fácil según él, no imaginaba que pudiese tratarse de una pequeña niña. Al recorrer por la mansión escucho como la pequeña lloraba y comenzó a acercarse. La habitación era grande y tapizada de rojo mientras que una chimenea encendida alumbraba el lugar, la pequeña estaba acurrucada en un sillón individual grande de madera, se veía muy fino además de que su forro rojo resaltaba con el fuego de la chimenea, Ruy comenzó a acercarse poco a poco sin que la niña notara su presencia y cuando estaba frente a ella simplemente le dijo -No llores mas, no es nuestra intención lastimarte- La chica detuvo su llanto por un instante mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Ruy -No lo entenderías, creo que aunque las cartas aun estén con vida, no podrán ayudarnos- Ruy se arrodillo frente al sofá y con algo de curiosidad le pregunto - y por que no crees que puedan ayudarnos? - la niña intento aclara un poco su cara, y limpiándose las lagrimas dijo - Mira chico, me duele que hayan muerto mis padres, no tengo la fuerza para soportar algo así, aun soy una niña, pero se que tengo una gran responsabilidad como heredera del poder de Clow, además esos Aliens no buscan nada que no les haya pertenecido antes – La pequeña replicaba a Ruy cada palabra aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero el chico interrumpió diciendo – Por que Aliens, así llamaste a Kaldey hace un momento y entonces o almenos por lo que dijiste. Las cartas eran de ellos? – La pequeña Umi contesto – Todo esto va mas haya de tu comprensión, sé que quieres ayudar, por que amas a Kaldey, perdona que te diga esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi poder me hace ver lo que sientes – Ruy se sorprendió de lo que le estaba diciendo la niña y rápidamente contesto – Por que dices eso, además tu también me preocupas – La pequeña le tomo la mano y dijo unas palabras. Entonces a vista de Ruy se nubló y todo lo comenzó a ver obscuro.

*****************************************************

Sabih comenzó a recorrer por la mansión buscando a Ruy y a la pequeña niña pero no lograba encontrar nada. Por otra parte al llegar a la recepción la otra joven de nombre Nakuru estaba ahí esperándola  
Nakuru – Interesante todo este asunto de la magia no es así?  
Sabih – Oh perdón, no sabia que estabas aquí  
Nakuru – No hay problema, soy de confianza créeme, sabes en el pasado Tsukishiro y yo éramos rivales.  
Sabih – oh eso no lo sabia.  
Nakuru – Así es, a ambos nos gustaba el mismo chico ^_^  
Sabih – Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
Nakuru – No lo puedes ver chica? Tu tienes algo especial en ti  
Sabih – No entiendo de que me estas hablando  
Nakuru – Tienes una esencia muy parecida a la de Touya 

En ese momento Yue apareció tras de Sabih y con un tono de voz que más de frialdad aprecia de enojo le replico a Nakuru   


Yue – Sabes que no es bueno hablar a espaldas de las personas verdad Ruby Moon?  


Sabih dio la vuelta para ver al guardián que estaba detrás de ella y su mirada reflejaba enojo 

Nakuru – Solo le decía lo que es muy obvió Yue, al parecer, cometiste el error de mezclarte con tu identidad falsa y por eso tus poderes se están debilitando, o intentaras absorber a esta chica también, como se puede ver su poder ira aumentando y pronto.

La manera altanera de hablar de Nakuru hizo enfurecer al guardián el cual la transporto junto con él fuera de la mansión haciéndolo tomar su verdadera forma

Yue – Ruby Moon como te atreves a decir esas cosas, no te lo perdonare  
Ruby Moon – No Yue te equivocas, la que nunca te perdono soy yo. No solamente tuviste el amor de Clow en el pasado, si no que también el de Touya en Tomoeda y por lo que puedo ver también te interesa el de esa chica Sabih o me equivoco Tsukishiro  
Yue – Sabes muy bien que Yukito y yo no pensamos igual, no somos como tu  
Ruby Moon – Pero lo son Yue, sus corazones siempre estarán unidos, y como sentiste su energía en este tiempo, despertaste antes que Cerberus, aunque solo te mantenías cerca de Kaldey por que sabias que algún día conocería a Sabih, Tu controlas "Tiempo" así que no fue tan difícil esperar.   
Yue – Por que esta actitud ahora Ruby Moon?Ruby Moon – Yue te odio, a diferencia de Spinel yo fui creada por Eriol solamente por que pensaba en ti, en el amor que té tubo cuando fue Clow, Spinel Sun fue creado a lo opuesto de Cerberus pero aun así se logro adaptar a él, y se llevan de maravilla. Yo por otra parte siempre fui una sombra de ti, opacado por todo lo que tu representabas, sabia que Clow nunca me amaría así que decidí buscar a otra persona, con mi identidad falsa, pero también estabas ahí, siempre me has molestado.

Ambos volaban en lo alto de la mansión cuando Sabih salió junto con Kaldey, Cerberus y Spinel Sun para verlos en el cielo.

Ruby Moon – Compara tu poder actual con el mío, no te sientes más débil?  
Yue – Tu y yo sabemos a la perfección que es por que Kaldey recientemente comenzó a utilizar su magia  
Ruby Moon – Exacto Yue y sabes por que mi poder se mantiene igual?  
Yue – Espera. . . Umi tiene a capacidad darte de su poder aun  
Ruby Moon – Lo sé, y sabia que algún día los que tomaron el poder de Clow regresarían

Kero y Spinel subieron a donde estaban los guardianes y Spinel con voz reclamadora dijo a su compañera

Spinel Sun – Que estas tratando de decir Ruby Moon  
Ruby Moon – Que desde que Yue despertó del Sello del libro mantuve en contacto a quienes obtendrán las cartas   
Spinel Sun – No puede ser! No después de todo lo que hemos vivido Ruby Moon  
Ruby Moon – Es fácil para ti decirlo Spinel, Eriol siempre demostró mas afecto por ti que por mi  
Spinel Sun – Te equivocas Eriol siempre nos tuvo el mismo cariño a todos incluyendo a Yue ya Cerberus

Kaldey miro fijamente a Ruby Moon y recordó algo

Kaldey – Fue ella  
Sabih – Quien?  
Kaldey – ella fue la que intento quitarme las cartas en tu casa  
Sabih – No puede ser

Ruby Moon bario de par sus alas y se despidió del grupo diciendo - Mi amo no permitirá que tengan esas cartas por mucho tiempo, y finalmente tendrá lo que desea, al igual que yo – Entonces desapareció en una nube de color púrpura mientras que Spinel Sun se lanzo para detenerla. . . pero ya era tarde. Había desaparecido.

*****************************************************

Ruy y Umi aparecieron en una habitación muy extraña donde había una pintura de un sujeto alto de cabello largo, anteojos y una sonrisa muy peculiar. 

Umi – Él es Clow Reed o como lo conocieron gracias a Kero "El mago Clow"  
Ruy – Esta pintura debe de ser antigüisima   
Umi – Así es, es de la misma época de Clow

Una figura de formo atrás de los Umi y Ruy diciendo "Y es como se veía tu padre o no Umi" Ambos voltearon para ver a una chica hermosa y muy parecida a Kaldey y por como la habían descrito antes.

Umi – Eres Nadeshiko?  
Ruy – Nadeshiko, entonces eres la chica que Kaldey conoció en el pasado?

La chica que se encontraba frente a ellos asintió mientras que la pequeña Umi corrió a abrazarla – Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar pequeña, pero fue la única manera en que pudimos protejerte – Dijo Nadeshiko mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla – Disculpa mi pregunta, pero si realmente eres Nadeshiko como es que estas aquí y ahora? – Pregunto Ruy algo confuso – Te lo explicare y mientras lo hago quiero que prestes mucha atención por que mientras nosotros hablamos tus amigos descubrirían algo que los desanimara mucho. 

Nadeshiko tomo de la mano a Ruy y este sintió una energía que a pesar de ser muy poderosa lo lleno de tranquilidad – Como lo has visto y vivido en estos últimos días la magia es real, así que espero que creas todo lo que diré y que de ti no salga una sola palabra de esto, por el bien de Kaldey y también de Umi. – Dijo Nadeshiko mientras que Ruy prestaba atención a cada palabra – Después de que Kaldey regreso a su tiempo Eriol o más bien Clow me visito en casa de mi tía Tomoyo. Él me comento que sintió la energía de la carta de Regreso y como además de mi madre yo era la única que podía utilizar las cartas vino a verme. – Explico la chica – El tiempo paso y ocasionalmente veía al Sr. Eriol y hablábamos sobre Kaldey y el problema que podría enfrentar en el futuro. Me dijo también que de sus recuerdos de Clow en una ocasión unos seres extraños vinieron a arrebatarle las cartas. De esto ni Yue ni Cerberus se enteraron. Clow utilizo todo su poder mágico para auyentarlos de este mundo. . . como consecuencia comenzó a perder fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Fue cuando decidió crear el libro para proteger a las Cartas y a sus guardianes. Al despedirse Kero y Yue permanecieron encerrados en el libro hasta que mamá lo encontró y los libero. Cuando yo nací los poderes de mi madre junto con los de mi padre se debilitaron un poco, lo que significaba que el poder mágico en mi era muy grande, justo como el de Eriol. Él también noto ese poder mágico en mi desafortunadamente al no haber Clow para proteger las cartas y con mi madre la nueva dueña con sus poderes debilitados, los seres extraños regresaron y me capturaron. El señor Eriol, mi padre y mi madre me rescataron, pero al hacerlo perdieron la mayor parte de sus poderes mágicos, incluyendo que las Cartas fueron dañadas en esa pelea. Yo tenia 17 años y no recuerdo mucho de esa ocasión, solo a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes que me miraba y después desapareció. Su energía mágica era muy parecida a la de Kaldey. 

Ruy estaba confundido, estos seres habían intentado obtener las cartas en el pasado y ahora lo intentan nuevamente – Después de eso fue cuando te fuiste a USA no es así? – Nadeshiko asintió y dijo – Veo que Kaldey ya ha hablado contigo de esto. Bueno continuare con mi historia – Ruy se preparo nuevamente y la historia continuo – Cuando tenia 25 años salía con un chico de nombre Kotaro el no sabia que yo tenia poderes mágicos, de hecho se entero de la peor manera posible. – En ese momento Umi comenzó a llorar. Nadeshiko la abrazo fuertemente y continuo – Ese día nos encontrábamos aquí en esta casa visitando al señor Eriol y a su pequeña hija Umi. La madre de Umi. Kaho, murió cuando Umi cumplió 3 años ya que su poder mágico no le permitía vivir mas tiempo, sonara extraño pero Kaho ya tenia mas de 2000 años, de hecho ella fue amiga del mismísimo Clow Reed. Estabamos hablando de Kaldey cuando los extraños Seres aparecieron en la casa y nos atacaron. El señor Eriol, junto con Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun nos protegieron mientras que Kotaro y yo llevábamos a Umi a esta habitación. Uno de los seres logro llegar hasta nosotros y fue cuando conjure mi magia para protegernos, y el ser desapareció. Eriol llego después de un momento con nosotros pero estaba muy malherido, la pelea fue muy fuerte para él y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo. Antes de morir abrazo a Umi muy fuertemente y la puso a dormir con un hechizo y entonces me dijo "_Nadeshiko, dame tu poder, para ayudar a la chica del futuro, no podemos hacer nada ahora y el tiempo no puede correr más rápido, tampoco podemos utilizar la magia para cambiar el destino, así que lo mas que puedo hacer es proteger a mi querida hija dándole mis poderes y junto con los tuyos para ayudar a Kaldey en el futuro" _Al terminar de pasar mi poder a Umi junto con el de Eriol. . . él murió junto a ella, mientras Kotaro y yo veíamos impotentes como perdíamos a un amigo. El cuerpo de Eriol desapareció convirtiéndose en una luz la cual se quedo en esta habitación haciendo que Umi durmiera hasta el día que se abrió el libro de las cartas – La imagen de Nadeshiko comenzó a desaparecer mientras que Ruy decía – Pero esos tipos quienes eran y que puedo hacer yo para ayudarlas – Nadeshiko solo contesto, este fue mi ultimo hechizo, el cual consistía en dejarte un mensaje para que supieras que es lo que pasa y de donde vienen los poderes de Kaldey así como los de Umi y también es un mensaje para ti pequeña. – Umi levanto la mirada para ver a la chica la cual le dijo – Tu padre sabia que al morir él estarías desprotegida, así que desapareció tu esencia junto con la de él haciéndote dormir por todo este tiempo, también modifico los recuerdos de Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun para que si eran controlados no revelaran el paradero de esta habitación. . . lamento mucho no haber podido hacer nada en ese momento, pero ellos son personas en las que tu padre y yo depositamos toda nuestra confianza, así que ve con ellos, y ayúdalos, te necesitan. . . también quiero que vivas feliz. . . por tu padre y por mi. Te las encargo mucho Ruy, cuento contigo – Al terminar de decir esto Nadeshiko desapareció convirtiéndose en una pequeña esfera de luz que se poso frente a Ruy iluminándolo completamente y dotándolo con un traje verde de ceda con algunos cascabeles en las mangas y una espada además de que lo hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido en sí. . . MAGIA. 

Ruy dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la niña y le dijo - Sabias que esto sucedería verdad? – La pequeña Umi aun sollozando le dijo – Mi amiga Nadeshiko me dijo antes de que comenzara a dormir "_Umi, tu tienes el don de ver los sentimientos de las personas, cuando Kaldey llegue a tu casa prueba que realmente sea ella y entonces al estar segura de ello trae a aquella persona que realmente la ame, así tendrás las respuestas de lo que paso hasta entonces duerme pequeña, duerme" _

Ruy soltó la espada la cual se convirtió en una esfera junto con su traje de ceda y se lo colgó en el cuello para llevarlo consigo – Será mejor que regresemos, pero antes dime una cosa – Umi mas calmada pregunto que era lo que quería saber Ruy y la respuesta fue: - Por que llamaste a Kaldey "Extraterrestre?" 

*****************************************************

Todos se encontraban consternados pero principalmente Spinel Sun, que estaba completamente destrozado por el comportamiento de Sun compañera – No lo entiendo Cerberus, Ruby Moon. . . nunca creí que tuviera tanto odio – Yue se limito a decir, quizás tenia razón – Spinel, no justifico el comportamiento de Ruby Moon, y mucho menos su traición – Me duele mucho Amigos, y les pido una sincera disculpa, entenderé si no confían en mi, ya que soy muy parecido a ella, pero quiero ayudarlos y recuperarla, hacerla entender que esta haciendo mal.

Kaldey se acerco al guardián y le dijo: primero debemos de hacer que Umi confíe en nosotros. . . En ese momento todos reaccionaron y entonces Sabih recordó – Umi estaba sola en la casa junto con Ruy.

Makoto y Cerberus ya iban camino a la casa cuando de ella ibas saliendo Umi y Ruy – Estamos bien – Dijo Ruy – Y Umi ha decidido ayudarnos a proteger las cartas y por ende nuestro mundo – dijo Ruy a todos – El legado de Clow no soy yo – comento la pequeña – Yo soy su poder en este mundo, en este tiempo, su legado esta en las cartas y sus guardianes, mi padre solo dijo algo que ayudara a Kaldey "_ Para cambiar todas las cartas tendrás que probar que lo mereces y ellas serán quienes decidirán" _

Entonces no hay mas que hacer aquí – dijo Yue. Al acercarse a la niña le dijo unas palabras que solo ella escucho – Me da gusto que estés de regreso Clow – Umi levanto la mirada y molesta por su comentario le replico – Yo no soy Clow. – Sabih alcanzo a escuchar eso y solamente se limito a decirle a Kaldey. Por que es tan difícil. 

*******************************************************************************************

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Aquí trate de decir de donde vienen los poderes de Umi y de Kaldey, espero lo hayan entendido. . . por que yo aun intento hacerlo ;P 

-_- Me va a matar Sabih por culpa de Yue. . . pero yo creo que Yukito puede cooperar en algo ustedes que creen?

Preview: Yukito y Yue tienen diferencias entre si y esto se esta complicando cada vez mas, mientras tanto Spinel Sun intenta recuperar a su compañera solo para que estos "Seres" logren algo que están buscando desde el comienzo de esto

Esperen el próximo capitulo que llegara pronto "LO PROMETO" 

JA-NE


End file.
